Dear Diary
by ElenaBolton21
Summary: he cheated. she left. she had his baby. now, 11 years later, what will happen?  disclaimer: i do not own high school musical.
1. Chapter 1:the beginning

Dear Diary

Chapter 1

"Ugh!" screeched Gabriella montez as she stormed down tehe white linoleum halls of East High.

She didn't care if people were staring, she didnt' even care about the thoughts that might be going through

their minds about her. She was too pissed off to care, she was so mad that she should be named the

world's most dangerous.

Gabriella wanted to feel joy. She wanted others to feel what she's going through right now. She

wanted to...

...kill her EX-boyfriend.

"I hate him!" She screamed as she sat down at the usual cafeteria table that her and her friend

Taylor had been sitting at for all the years in this school. Pity this would be the last. "Why? Why would

he do that to me? To us?"

"Gabi..." Taylor said, "What happened?"

"'What happened'? HE happened!" she screamed again. People, for sure, were looking.

"Who?" Taylor asked. She was confused by her friends behavior, Gabriella never acted like this.

She never blew up like this. Well, she hadn't since Doug McClarren had pushed her off the jungle gym in first

grade. She, in very aggressive terms, told him to get lost before she broke his baseball arm. He moved away

after that.

"Troy." Gabriella said, she could feel the tears brimming her eyes. But, she couldn't let them fall.

She didn't cry, no, she NEVER cried. "He cheated on me..."

"Oh, hon..." soothed Taylor. "With who?"

"With Celine Ventura!" she yelled, "that slut of all people!" Gabriella felt her face flush red, and hot.

"Well, you broke up with him right?"

She sniffled. "Yeah, I...I did"

"Good," Taylor said with straight shoulders, "that'll keep him away and at bay."

"Do you have to rhyme?"

"Sorry," Taylor said, "Hey, at least he's gone for good."

"Yeah..." Gabriella said while staring blankly at the lunch table. But, she questioned this. Was

leaving Troy a good idea?

_Dear Diary, _

_ I can't believe Troy cheated! I was so mad when I found out, but now I'm just _

_upset. I don't ever want to see his face again. Which brings me to another piece of news; _

_I'm moving, I think my mom and dad said to New York. I don't know, i wasn't really _

_listening. But, here's the question, what about the baby? Troy's baby. _

_ xoxo-_

_ Gabriella_


	2. Chapter 2:11 years later

Dear Diary

Chapter 2

_ 11 years later _

"Angelina Anna Maria Montez! Get out of your room, now!" ordered, 29 year old, Gabriella Montez. She

was standing at the stove in the kitchen of the apartment that she lived in with her daughter. She was trying to not

burn their dinner.

"Yes...mom..." asked her daughter, wearily.

"She turned down the ovens heat and faced her daughter, holding up a folded piece of paper. "Your report card,"

she said, "it came."

"O-oh, my report card." said Angie, avoiding her mothers eyes.

"Want to explain to me how you got two F's?" she exclaimed Gabriella was not mad. She was just merely

concerned. Angelina was too much like her father, but the spitting image of herself. Except, her eyes. She had her

father's ice blue eyes that turned a grey color when she was upset.

"Two F's? um...well..." she moved her eyes about the kitchen, as if searching for an excuse, or hoping

one would jump out at her. Gabriella snickered at this as she turned back to the stove and continues sturring.

"You are so much like-"

"-my father," said Angelins. "I know, mom. I know"

"Angie..."

"Mom, I never met him. I probably never will." She said as he picked up an arange ball and held it

under her arm. "Tel me when dinner's ready, I'll be shooting some hoops."

"Okay, Ang."

After dinner, the talk about her fathre was not brought up again. Although she wanted to talk about him.

Her mother never did; other than the constant comparisons, other than that, it's like he vanished the day she was

born or something. She couldn't take it anymore, "mom?"

"Yes, Angie?" Angelina needed to know who her father was. Desperately, she wanted to know.

"Tell me about dad?"

"Angie-"

"Please?" insert 'puppy-dog-sad-face' here.

"Just like your father," Gabriella sighed. "okay, get cozy, because this is a long story."

Angelina repositioned herself on the sectional sofa, snuggled farther into the blanker that lay, dissheveled

across her lap. Her mother started from the beginning, but left out some other details that she might not be

able to understand. A long story, a long night.

_Dear Diary, _

_ She asked about him. Her father. Well, now or never right? I had no choice but to tell her. _

_ I couldn't nor can i still resist the face she makes. The face that Troy used to make when he _

_ wanted something, or just wanted me to crack a smile. _

_ Maybe she'll meet him. Maybe not. _

_ I hope...not. _

_ xoxo-_

_ Gabriella_


	3. Chapter 3:I gotta feeling

Dear Diary

Chapter 3

_ With Troy in San Diego_

The alarm clock went off. It seemed louder than usual. "Ugh..." he groaned. He buried his

face in his pillow until a faint, feminine voice called after 3 minutes, "Troy!" he moved slightly. "You know you

have an interview today!"

He groaned again, "Alright, Celine!"

He tossed and kicked the covers off and thrust bth his feet over the side of the mattress. He

rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath before getting off the bed and picking out an outfit to prepare

for a hell of a long day.

_End of Troy_

If there was ever a moment where Angelina had ever been bored out of her mind, then that moment

was right here is her advanced physics class (courtesy of mother) with her teacher droning on and on in such a

monotone voice, "Montez...", she could swear that she a would die if this class went on for another minute,

"Montez..."

She couldn't wait till her two week winter break; spending it with her mom, going to her grandmothers

house on Christmas! (her grandpa's house on Christmas eve) the smell of gingerbread-

"Miss Montez! Answer the question!"

"Huh?" she asked, her teachers usual monotone broke out of its usual...tone. Also, she should've been

paying attention.

"Miss Montez," the teacher said, "if you cannot pay attention during the lesson, then you have after school

detention." and the monotone was back. Oy.

"With all due respect-"

"No talk backs, detention, after school, here."

Oy,

Detention was hell! _Clean the desks, clean the windows, clean the black board. _yadda yadda yadda.

"Mom! I'm home!" yelled Angelina.

"I'm in the living room!" echoed her mother.

Angelina sighed heavily as she trudged lazily to the living room. "Hey mom."

"Detention?" her mom said, turning towards her, with her eyebrows raised increduosly.

"Yeah-"

"Why and how?" she simply asked.

"Well, the teacher may have-"

"'may have'?"

"-asked me a question and I didn't answer." she continued, as if her mother's interruption was nothing.

"Wow," Gabriella said, "wow..."'

"What?" Angie asked, curious to her mother's word choice.

"You may look like me-"

"Except for my eyes," Gabriella stared at her daughter. "I've noticed yours is brown and mine are blue, the

bathrooms does have a mirror."

"Anyway, I was saying that, you may look like me, but you act like your-"

"-father, I know."

"And share his personality."

_Dear Diary, _

_ My mom keeps comparing me to my 'father', _

_I've never met him for gods sakes! ugh! sorry. I just get annoyed easily. _

_Deep breaths. Calm down. Anyway, I am so psyched to visit my grandpa! for _

_Christmas eve especially. And on Christmas day is when me and my mom go _

_to my grandma's house in New Mexico. My grandpa lives in San Diego. I totally _

_Can't wait. For some reason, I feel like something awesome is going to happen._

_Gotta go, BYE!_

_ Tootles-_

_ Angie._


	4. Chapter 4: Totally psyched!

Chapter 4

_With Troy—on Ellen_

"…and we are back with basketball star turned actor, Troy Bolton." Ellen said, her voice was extremely chipper and her green eyes were as sharp as ever, ready to probe and poke and analyze the interviewee. "So, Troy, what made you go from the court to the silver screen?"

Troy sat tall in the chair, his arms resting lazily on the arm rests as he thought of an answer. "Well, I just thought it was time to go for something different. Start something new and break free." His eyes widened, slightly. Wow, he thought, haven't thought or said that in a while.

_End of Troy_

"Angelina! Cabs here! Come on we're going to be late!" screamed Gabriella. They were due to land in San Diego in less than 48 hours and they were going to miss their flight, "Angie!"

"I'm coming!" called Angie, "I just need to get something."

"What?" Gabriella asked as she closed the door to lock it.

"Oh, nothing of importance to you." She replied. Almost too quickly.

"Okay." Gabriella said with narrowed eyes, she wasn't letting this go. And her daughter, she thought, knew that.

The noise of the San Diego airport was deafening. The terminals were packed with families trying to get out and on their designated planes. Gabriella and Angie pushed through the enormous crowd to the baggage claim. "Stay close, Angie." Gabriella said, she kept a firm hold on her daughter's wrist. "Okay, mom." Angie replied. Like I have a choice, she thought to herself.

_Dear diary, _

_ I can't believe we're here! Visiting my grandpa in San Diego! Awesome Christmas shopping _

_Awaits me! But, I still feel like something is going to happen; not anything bad, but really _

_Awesome. _

_ Gotta go, mom's giving me the 'evil glare'._

_ Jeez. _

_ Tootles-_

_ Angie._


	5. Chapter 5: this can't be good

Chapter 5

"Angelina Ballerina!" chuckled Angie's grandpa, "haven't seen you in years!"

"Months grandpa," Angie said, holding a giggle inside and rolling her eyes, "I saw you

On summer vacation, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." he laughed again. "where's your mother?"

"The cab, trying to break a twenty." Okay, sometimes Angie can be overdramatic when saying things. Because, when she pointed out her mother, she was just pulling out the luggage of the trunk. But, her

Grandpa got her sense of humor. Because she had her dad's sense of humor.

"That girl," he said as he shook his head, although the smile never left. "you go on in, I'll help

Your mom."

"Okay, grandpa."

_With Troy-sitting at the counter, eating._

"Troy, I am sorry for running out on you when it's so close to Christmas but-"

"Celine, I already told you, it's fine." said Troy, with a mouthful of sandwich, "plus, he's your dad."

"You're going to be alone though." Celine said, her bottom lip sticking out and beginning to quiver; on most days she reminded Troy of the ice queen of East High, Sharpay Evans; to stop her quivering lip, Troy only did what came naturally. Right on cue, he laid his mouth upon hers. "Relax," he said, "I'll be fine."

A smile crept on Celine's face. "You're the best fiancée ever!" she jumped down from the stool and went to the bedroom to grab the already packed suitcase. The thought of going to visit her sick father on Christmas was depressing, but she already said yes, and also wanted to share with parents her next big "investments".

"I'll see you in 3 weeks Troysie-boysie!" she yelled as she slammed the front door.

"Bye." Troy said to the empty house. He stared down at the crumbs on his plate before sighing deeply.

_End of Troy_

"Angelina!" Gabriella called, "Stay out of the ocean!"

Jeez, mom. She thought to herself, "Yes, mom!" Gabriella sighed heavily as she sat down on the multi-colored towel with her dad. "Dad?"

Mister Montez coughed twice and cleared his throat once before answering. "Yes, mija?"

Gabriella looked down at the towels frayed edge as she asked, "who do you think Angie looks like more? Me or…T-Troy?"

"Hard to tell," he said simply, "she has his eyes that's for sure." a grin-small as it may be-lit up Gabriella's face. "I know."

"and his personality and sense of humor."

"I know that too." she said lightly.

The elder Montez couldn't stand to his only daughter like this. He could tell that she was still in love with her daughter's father. He had to do something. And, something he shall do; he was more clever than his family gave him credit for.

The crack of his knees broke the heavy silence that had come to hang between him and his angelita. "Dad? Where are you going?" Gabriella asked, concern written all over her face.

"No need to worry, mi angelita," he said as he offered her his hand. "I just want to take you to the ice cream shop that I've ever been to, they have the best ice cream that I've ever tasted."

Gabriella giggled. "But, what about Angelina? I just ca-"

"She'll be fine, she's a bright girl." he said as he slid on his sandals.

"Okay." she said, as she bent down to pick up the towels and her book, "Just let me make sure Angie has her cell phone on her."

"Okay, angelita, I'll be in the car."

"Okay, dad."

_Dear diary, _

_This can't be good. _

_Tootles-_

_Angie 3._


	6. Chapter 6: something life changing

Chapter 6

The sun was setting on the beach and Angelina was soaked; she went back to where her bag was and cleaned up her area before she left, she didn't see her mom or grandpa on the way to parking lot, so thought they just went to the bathroom. Grandpa is old.

I'll just wait in the car, she thought.

_With Troy and Chad-walking to the parking lot_

"Dude, I can still kick your at basketball!" Chad cheered as he was dribbling his ball on the cement stairs that lead to the parking lot.

"Chad, I think you're asleep, cause that only way you can beat me is in your dreams!" Troy challenged, as he stole the orange sphere in mid-bounce.

"Bolton, you're a dead man!" Chad jeered as he chased Troy around the parking lot until they both, literally, collapsed by the car doors. "Want to get a drink at my place or something?" Troy asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, dude." Chad said, as he pushed himself off the ground and walked around to the passenger side of car. Troy sat there a little longer, he couldn't shake the feeling that he'd been having since Celine left. Something is going to happen, not anything bad, but something good. Really good.

_dear diary, _

_Celine is at her dad's, poor guy has lung cancer. _

_I told her to go; I mean, sure, I'd be alone for Christmas, but he's her dad. I didn't _

_Even bother to decorate…..or get a tree._

_Still, something is going to happen, something good, something….life changing._

_I can feel it. My life is going to change, I know it is. _

_-Troy._


	7. Chapter 7: What!

Chapter 7

The radio blared though the four corners of the car. The two men in the driver and passenger seat were both singing silently to the song that was playing. That wasn't what scared Angelina, what scared her was the fact that she was in the wrong car and on her way to a strange house. And what was worse than this? She needed to sneeze really, really bad; but, she didn't want to be seen. But, that didn't mean the sniffles were controllable. Sniffle.

"Chad?" Troy asked, turning down the radio in fear that he's hearing things.

"Yeah, dude?" he asked back.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Sniffle.

"That." Troy said.

"What?" Chad asked, getting annoyed with his friends behavior. "Dude, I don't hear anything."

"How can you not hear it?" Troy asked, his voice raising two octaves. _Don't sneeze, don't sneeze, _thought Angelina, _don't sneeze. _"Ah…..ah…..", _No!_

"Chad! How did you not hear THAT?" Troy scolded, turning the radio off completely.

"Okay, you know what Troy? Pull over," Chad suggested, although it sounded more like a statement. "Okay?"

"Right." The car stopped. "Now be quiet and listen carefully." whispered Troy. The men sat like statues and listened.

"Ah…..ah….ah….ah-choo!"

"Ha!" the men yelled.

"Eep," Angelina whispered, "help me.." she said to nothing.

"Alright you, come up; show yourself." commanded Troy. Angelina stiffened for a moment, then she thought _what the hell_, and she slowly sat up. "H-hi." she stuttered.

Both men sitting in the front seat were astonished and shocked to see a 10-11 year old girl sitting in the back seat. She was biting her lip, nervousness. "Look, before you yell at me, let me just say that I am really, very sorry for sneaking-well, not really sneaking-I mean, if you see it that way then-umph…."

"You talk too much…", then a thought hit him, "like Gabriella…"

He looked at the girl again, this time, really looked at her. She looked exactly like Gabriella…except her eyes. Her eyes matched the eyes that stared back at him in the mirror

every morning. "My…m-"

"Dude, you okay?" Chad interrupted.

"Chad, look at her…she looks exactly like Gabriella." Troy said, not tearing his eyes away.

"Yeah, she does…but, d-" he was interrupted by the sound of, well, what sounded like basketballs dribbling on the court.

"Oh, sorry," said Angelina, pulling out her cell phone, she gulped loudly when she saw the name of the caller on the caller I.D. "uh oh." she said a loud.

"What?" Troy asked, his face lit with concern.

"My mother." she said simply, showing Troy and Chad, the phone-which kept ringing. Troy just stared at it, wide-eyed, the name on the tiny screen must be a dream, a mirage. Or something. It can't be real. "Well," Chad cleared his throat, "answer it, me and Troy will be as quiet as mice."

"uh…okay." she pushed the green 'phone' button. "Hello?"

"_Angelina Anna Maria Montez!" _Her mother screamed on the other end, _"Where are you?"_

"Um, mom, can you calm down?" she asked, shrinking back down in the back seat of Troy's car.

"_Don't tell me to calm down! Tell me where you are!"_

"Um…well, I'm….I'm," what could she say? That she is with her dad, but she didn't tell him that he's her father. _Gee, _thought Angelina, _I wonder how that conversation would play out? Oy. _

"_Well!" _Gabriella yelled, although she wasn't on speaker, Troy and Chad heard her as if they were the ones talking to her. "Okay, here goes…."Angelina took a deep breath and the following words out of her mouth left Troy and Chad both gaping their mouths like fish. "I'm in a car….m-my d-dad's car…" the car was silent, the phone was silent; then…

"WHAT?" exclaimed Troy and Chad.

"_What?" _exclaimed Gabriella.

_Dear diary,_

_I have a…a…a daughter? Gabriella never told me?_

_How could this have happened?_

_-Troy_

_Dear diary, _

_Uh-oh. This can't be good._

_I think I was supposed to __not__ tell my father that he's _

_My father-let alone meet the guy…I am so dead. I'm _

_In trouble. Oh shit. _

_Tootles-_

_Angie._

_P.s. _

_If I die, let Jimmy Manera from Biology know that I'm sorry _

_for dumping my breakfast in his backpack. Oh wait! He didn't _

_Know that was me, I'm sorry anyway! _

_Dear diary, _

_She's with him! How did this happen? _

_I knew I shouldn't have gone to ice cream with my dad. _

_I never wanted this to happen! This wasn't supposed to happen!_

_Xoxo-_

_Gabriella_


	8. Chapter 8: Time for a recon mission

Chapter 8

Troy's house was big-actually, that's a huge understatement. It was extravagant, Angelina was in awe of the foyer, then Troy and Chad led her to the living room. It was heaven. "Why can't I stay here for Christmas?" she asked a loud, earning raised brows from the boys, "I said that out loud, didn't I?" she asked, blushing.

They nodded.

"Okay," Troy said, sitting on an overstuffed couch. "Let's start with some questions."

"Yeah." Chad agreed. _oh no,_ thought Angie, "what do you want to know?" she asked, smiling shyly. "Um…", Troy said.

"We DO know that your name is Angelina!" Chad exclaimed. Angelina just stared at him, with raised brows. "huh?"

"Your mom talks loud." he stated, with a one shoulder shrug.

"Oh."

An awkward silence began to hang over them. Angie cleared her throat, Troy scratched his palm. "Well, I think that I sh-" before Angie could finish, Troy interrupted, "How old are you?" he asked. She paused in mid-stand. "What?"

"How old are you?" he repeated.

"Eleven," she said, sitting down again.

"Eleven?"

"Yep-okay, eleven and a half, but I dropped the half because I never really understood how and why it's there, so I just say I'm eleven instead saying I'm elev-" she was interrupted by Troy's hand on her mouth. "Sorry." she mumble.

"Just don't talk so much."

"Right, sorry."

Another silence, more awkward throat clearing.

Honestly, Angie didn't know what to do, she was confused and tired; and parts of her were still soaking wet, she wanted to cuddle up with her grandpa and fall asleep knowing that they are going decorate the house tomorrow. Was she still in San Diego? She wanted her mom. Even though she scared her a bit when she was red-faced.

She needed a distraction, the plushy couch wasn't providing any. She didn't want to answer anymore questions. Her eyes started to wander out of boredom, pretty soon, the two men sitting across from her were just blurs and she barely heard the questions they were asking. Suddenly, her eyes stopped on a picture of a cheap looking, red-haired woman. "Slut…" she said, softly.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Huh?" Angie retorted.

Angelina, you-"

"Angie."

"What?" Troy asked, confused.

"I actually prefer 'Angie', not 'Angelina'" she stated matter of factly.

"Oh, all right. Well, Angie, you said something."

She thought quickly and carefully before answering. "I said nothing." she replied, "Got a room for me? I'm tired." she feigned a yawn.

"Yeah," Troy said. "follow me." he got up and walked through the double doors. But, he stopped before he went all the way out, he turned half way on his heel, "Chad, if Celine calls, do NOT tell her about the events that occurred today, got it?"

Chad nodded, "yeah, sure thing dude."

Troy nodded and turned to Angie, "You coming, Angie?"

"huh? Oh yeah, show me the room." she said, jumping off the couch and going to stand next to Troy. _She looks exactly her, but with my eyes, I'd never seen anyone more beautiful…well, except Gabriella of course. Wow…I can't believe she's…mine…, _Troy thought as she stood next to him. "Okay, let's go."

"Suh-weet!" she exclaimed quietly, no one heard her, thank god.

_Dear diary, _

_I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! _

_I knew something was going to happen! And I was totally _

_About it being awesome! *cough* sweet! *cough* I can't _

_Believe I met my dad! The house is plain and completely void _

_Of 'Christmassy' decorations. But, never fear! I will fix that. _

_Hmm….just like I'll also "fix" that picture of the red-headed _

_Bimbo. Heh heh heh. _

_I don't know what happened between my mom and dad _

_Back then, but I know what's going to happen now. _

_Time for a recon mission. Wouldn't be the first time. _

_Boo-yah!_

_Tootles-_

_Angie._


	9. Chapter 9: Deck the halls

Chapter 9

Troy woke to the sound of music blaring, from the living room it sounded like. Hm, thought Troy, "why and who would play music at"—he looked over at his alarm clock by his bedside to see that the time read 9:30 in the morning.—"9:30?" he asked, placing his pillow atop his face. Then, suddenly he shot up as heard another sound that reached his ears, singing, a girl singing. The memories of last night rushed back to him—his daughter, Angie.

Groaning tiredly, he threw the blankets off himself, thrust his legs lazily over the side of the bed and stood up and let the bed groan as he pushed himself off the soft mattress. He opened the door to his room and staggered into the hall, there the music was louder, as was the singing. But, the voice wasn't bad, in fact, he suspected—if it was Angie—that her voice was very pleasant. He listened carefully to the music as he made his way to the source.

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly _

_Fa la la la, la la la la _

_Tis the season to be jolly_

_Fa la la la, la la la la_

Christmas music? He never listened to that….well, he hadn't ever since Gabriella had—he stopped that thought in place before he could reopen that wound and dump a batch of salt into it and feel the sting, he's done that enough already. A lot.

Angie sang along to the carols she played on her iPod as she hung tinsel on the lamppost and the Corinthian column that rested between the overstuffed double-stuffed couch and the entrance to the foyer.

Honestly, she didn't know why her dad had no decorations up, but she thought that she would help him out; maybe he was going to do it, but he forgot, she thought, sounds plausible. Troy made his way to the living room; he got to the entry way and froze. His mouth gaped at what he saw—

Tinsel! Gold, silver, and red, and green! It was….shiny. The music changed songs as the current one bring played slowed and stopped. Troy cleared his throat, causing the tinsel-covered girl to halt and just stare up at him with the same big, blue eyes that seemed a brighter blue. Maybe it was the silver tinsel that lay askew in her hair, which seemed darker and blacker than it was. "what are you doing?" he asked, the music was still playing.

_Hark! How the bells_

_Sweet silver bells _

_All seem to say_

_Throw cares away_

_Too young and old_

_Meek and the bold, oh._

_Gailey! They ring_

_While people sing_

_Songs of good cheer_

_Christmas is here…_

"Um…", said Angie, "I was just—"

"Defacing my house?" Troy asked, his tone was clearly joking, but he held his face in the perfect poker face. Troy remembered when he still had to look away to hide his smile that broke into fits of rambunctious laughter.

"No, decorating." She smiled brightly as she pulled the tinsel out of her hair, "I just thought that—"

"Angie, chill, I was kidding." He said, "I figured you were decorating when I saw the tinsel all over the place, which, by the way, how'd you find it?"

"Find it?" she asked, "I'm confused, what do you mean?"

"Well, my fiancé, she doesn't really like a lot of tinsel, so I hid it. How'd you find it?"

"Well, I got u—hold up, did you say she doesn't like tinsel?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, I'm having a talk with her, where is she?"

"Not here, now don't avoid the question."

"Oh right, well, I got up early and I wanted to sur—"

"Surprise me?"

"W-well, yeah, I did." She blushed as she played with the end of an old Christmas blanket. It was really soft, and it smelled like peppermint and melted cinnamon candle wax.

Troy was shocked, the only other person that surprised him with his house being decorated like Santa's workshop was Gabriella. She had gotten to his house early and surprised him when he had gotten at 9:50 to find his house had been invaded by the 12 days of Christmas, and Gabriella was the partridge in the freaking pair tree. She went all out, tinsel, lights, and fake snow.

_With Gabriella at her dad's _

"Dad, I'm sorry if this thing with Angie is adding more stress—" Gabriella said, wrapping tinsel around the stair's banister. She was still miffed about Angelina getting in the wrong car, thinking it was hers, didn't she check the license plate?

"Mi angelita, don't about it." Said the elder Montez, "She's smart and she's tough, both qualities she got from both you and her father, she can and will be fine." He had tried his best to sound and look surprised and worried when they went back to the beach after ice cream and found Angie gone, but it was almost cruel and crime to NOT laugh. Or at least tell Gabriella—his angelita—that she's all right, and where she is.

"Dad, I don't know how this could've happened, I promise you it won't happen again." Said Gabriella, having finished the tinsel, she was playing with and bending her fingers; it was her nervous habit.

"Mija, I told you, don't worry; it was only a matter of time before she—"

"You planned this didn't you?" her eyes narrowed, and she had pursed her lips. Her mind had thought back to before she and Angelina had left for the airport back in New York, she said she had wanted to get something so she could bring it on the trip, she didn't tell Gabriella, what if….

"No mija, just stating an obvious fact."

She didn't respond right away, she was still thinking. Finally she said, "I'll make some coffee", while walking to the kitchen.

That was a close one, Mr. Montez thought, I'll have to be careful nest time. True, it was a deceitful lie, but his heart and intentions are in the right place. He planned this, he and Angie. That granddaughter of his wanted to meet her dad, he couldn't resist her when she pulled out that puppy face and said, "It's the only thing I want for Christmas, grandpa."

So, he had agreed to help.

_End of Gabriella _

"I hope you're not mad at me for decorating, I just felt like that I should help out—I kind of came to the conclusion that you forgot—and before you put your hand over my mouth again, please let me finish!" Angie said, breathless.

Troy put his hand back at his side, she rambled just like Gabriella. "Okay," he said. Waiting expectantly for her story.

Angie breathed deeply, "I just wanted to help, and your house is plain and, like, anti-Christmas, so…yeah." She said.

"Oh," Troy said, "Well, thanks for trying—and wanting—to help but—"he was interrupted by the sound of a bell. A timer? That's what it sounded like. "What the—"he couldn't ask his full question because he was interrupted by Angie when she jumped up and ran into the kitchen. "My cookies!" she screamed, for fear that they burned.

_Dear diary, _

_Today was….well, put it this way…my first day with my daughter. _

_She decorated my house and made cookies, just like Gabriella,_

_Well, except the cookies. I wonder why Gabriella_

_Never told me about her. Why she left._

_-Troy._


	10. Chapter 10: I love you too?

**Chapter 10**

**"Okay, I think the house is decorated enough." Troy said, licking sticky frosting off his fingers. **

**"Are you kidding me?" screamed Angie, "Your end of the house is totally lopsided!"" she cheered as she tried to concentrate on the gingerbread house that, for some reason, the walls didn't want to stay up. "Erg!" she freaked when they wouldn't stay, "Houdini wouldn't be able to fix this!" Troy chuckled at this as he tossed a gumdrop at her nose, "Right on target," he crowed, dancing in his spot; like a tree during hurricane season. **

**"You did not just do that?" she said, scooping at fistful of sticky frosting-luckily Troy didn't notice. "I believe I just did!" he crowed again. **

**She was clever; her frosting covered hand was behind her back as she put on a look of defeat and her best pout."Well, I guess you won," she said. **

**When she was in fifth grade she was dubbed 'best actress', then again, she was the only one in her class that was nominated, and in her theatre class this year and at drama camp over the course of the summer, she has won awards and has been dubbed the 'champion actress', so she has background, and she is good at what she does. she laughed internally. "I guess I underestimated you," she sniffled and looked down-sadly-at her feet; the act must have been believeable, because Troy said: "I didn't mean to upset you, I was just playing, I didn't mean to"**

**In between false sniffles, she said, "I know,...I...I...," her false sniffles turned to false sobs. "Hey don't cry," Troy said, he moved to her level and -hesitantly-wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry, okay?" Angie nodded. Then she leaned against her dad's chest and wrapped her arms around him, her sticky frosting covered hand rested on his side; just four inches away from his shirt. **_**Time the grand finale, **_**she thought. "Can I give you something?" she asked. **

**"Sure thing." Troy replied, "what is it?" he held out his hand. To be honest, he was kind of nervous, what would she have that she wanted to give him? a gift? what kind of gift? she'd only just met him...it didn't make sense, Troy pondered this; while he was, he barely heard Angie say: "It's a surprise, so close your eyes." she stated, a hundred watt smile glowing so bright that her insides felt like mush and really warm, she just wanted to laugh. but, she knew better than to break character in the middle of a scene, she stayed put. Although, she did let out a small-unnoticable-snicker when she saw her dad hesitate, but he closed his eyes waiting for her 'something'.**

**Angie went put the frosting in his hand, but stopped and faster than her hands can go, she slapped the frosting on his face-both cheeks, lips, and nose. When he opened his eyes, she said: "Mess with me, that's what you get, bam-bam turkey and ham!" **

**Troy stood there, shocked; and sticky. it seemed like all this time he was denying that she was his daughter, like he was looking for htings that seemed-well, not him. But, just then when she did what she did and said-well, not what she said-but, what she did, it was something he would do. it's like the thought had just now hit himl he had a daughter, and she was here in **_**his **_**kitchen. He knew something was going to change in his life, but he just never thought of a-well, he just thought somethign different. **

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**I feel like I've been denying it, but today **_

_**I realised, I have a daughter and she is**_

_**amazing. Why haven't i known her before?**_

_**Oh yeah, her mother left and never told me. **_

_**I should give her a call-no, I **_**will **_**give Gabriella **_

_**a call, wait, where's she staying at? Oh well, **_

_**I'll just use Angie's phone.**_

_**-Troy.**_

**Later that night-after dinner**

"I had fun...Did you have f-aw-un?" Angie yawned as she snuggled further into the deep cushions of Troys couch. It had been a _long _day. True, she had gotten up early, but the ginger bread fight that she and her dad had had was amazing. she wasn't expecting it, but she's always been a fan of spontaneous acts of fun. She didn't think she was tired, until her dad asked and chuckled when she shook her head 'no' and a yawn came out of her throat at the same time, that's when he insisted that she go lie down and he'll finish up with all the cleaning. She apologized for the mess of course, but he dismissed it and said it was 'no big deal', she just nodded and went to lie down.

Now, the kitchen was clean-not spotlessly, insanely clean, but shiny and had done a damn good job if he should say so himself. He sat down on the couch to rest, funny, he didn't think he was tired until he actually sat down. But, he couldn't and wasn't as tired as Angie. She had gotten up early to decorate his house. He turned to look at her and saw that she was out; the phrase "out like a light" didnt' even describe her at this moment. _laying there sleepin, she looks exactly like Gabriella, _he thought. He reached his hand over and moved some fallen hair off her face, "come on, let's get to your room." he said, picking her up and carrying her up the stairs.

When he got to her bedroom door, he eased it open, but cringed and looked at a Angie when the hinges squeaked. "Oh thank god," he whispered, carefully as to not wake her.

"He placed her on the big, queen bed and took off her shoes and socks. _Just like Gabriella, _he thought,_ I can watch her sleep forever. _and it was the truth, he could watch her sleep, like he did Gabriella when they-when they were together...in high school-because she looked like her, but when a soft snore escaped her lips, that reminded Troy of himself. He chuckled sonftly and made his way out, but stopped at the frame when he heard her speak between snores; "I...love...you...dad."

He was speechless for a moment, unsure of what to do-or say. but, as if on pure -paternal- instinct, he said "I...love you too." he just wished and hoped if he said the right thing or not. He left the room, closing the door behind him.


	11. Chapter 11: this ought to be interesting

Chapter 11

_With Celine-Celine's POV _

I love the mountains. The air, the snow, the—"Celine!", the hot helpers that work at the lodge. "Coming!" I called, racing through my room to do some last minute adjustments, my first skiing lesson, and I was not going to blow it. I know I lied to Troy, saying that I was going to visit my parents and my sick, dying father, but I hate scenes like that, they depress me. So, I just called up my mom and told her that Troy and I are planning a _special_ Christmas Eve. She believed me. If you don't think I feel guilty I do, I just—"Celine! Your lesson time is going to be used up!" said the voice, it both teasing and playfully stern, that's why I love him. Look, I love Troy I do, it's just…that….I've outgrown him, little girls do that with toy's they don't play with anymore. "I'm coming Ryan!"

_End of Celine's POV_

_With Troy, Chad, and Angie_

"Dude, I thought you said you weren't decorating this year?" said Chad, as he looked around at all the tinsel and ribbon and….were those Christmas candles? He's never so much red, green, gold, and silver in his life…well…unless you don't count what Sharpay wore to receive her first Grammy Award. Oh, that was a night that Chad didn't want to remember and didn't plan on remembering.

"Well, I—"Troy paused, how could he explain this in a way that Chad could understand?—"me and Angie worked together on it, it was her idea." Perfect, giving credit where it's due. Yesterday was a blast, he's haven't had fun like that since…well, high school, he and Gabriella would always decorate and end up in covered in gold and silver tinsel hours later. Troy smirked at the memory. He missed those days. Well, he smirked at the memory, but he was also trying to hide a giant grin when he saw Chad's eyes widen at his response.

"You mean the kid that—"

"Angie." Troy said, "Her name is 'Angie', not 'the kid' and not 'that kid', got it?"

"Whatever," Chad retorted, "the point is that she is claiming to be your—"

"Chad, she's not claiming, she's my daughter." Troy defended, he was trying to maintain a reasonable voice level, because when he woke up that morning, Angie was still asleep, and he figured that he'd let her sleep. Although Chad was making it really difficult to keep a reasonable voice level.

"She's just a kid!"

"No, she's not sh—" Troy was interrupted by a delicate sneeze, well, the sneeze sounded delicate, but it also sounded like it was being masked as if the person who sneezed was trying to send it back up their sinuses.

"AH-CHOO!" the sneeze came from behind the wall that connected to the refrigerator. Angie hoped to god that she wasn't getting sick, but she couldn't figure out why she was sneezing either, "AH-CHOO!"

"Angie, come out now." Troy demanded softly. She walked slowly into the kitchen, holding her stomach, looking pale. "You okay?" Troy asked, his face was marred with concern and his brow furrowed in the middle, "you look sick."_ Oh, really, I look sick? Well, no shit Sherlock, I am sick! _Thought Angie to herself, she almost too sick to talk; well, that and the fact that she was trying to hold back vomit. But, she spoke anyway: "I feel like crap…." She said as she sat on the stool that Troy pulled out, only when Troy put her breakfast in front of her, "Thanks…uh oh…" she jumped off the stool and ran to the sink and vomited chunks of unidentifiable items into it. "That's disgusting….." she said when she finished.

Troy looked at his daughter, and then at Chad, he didn't know what to do. Chad only shrugged, as if to say, 'I don't know, you figure it out."

"I'm going to go lay down on the couch," Angie groaned as she went to the living room. "O-okay, you want anything?" Troy asked, was he doing the right thing? It feels right. "No, thanks any…way.." Angie moaned, she laid down on the cushions and pulled out a scrap of paper and a pencil and began writing, it wasn't long before she fell asleep.

_Dear diary, _

_ I can't believe that I am sick! Ugh! And tomorrow is _

_When I was planning to get a Christmas tree! It's so unfair!_

_I hope the stomach flu clears up before Christmas!_

_ I'm really glad I found—and met—my dad. I am going to thank my_

_Granddad for still keeping in contact with him and—unlike my mother—gave me a picture. _

_ Thank you grandpa! _

_ Love you dad! You're all I wanted for Christmas!_

_ Tootles- Angie 3_

_ p.s. now, to do something about that slut in the picture on the mantle, like I said before diary, _

_ I don't know what happened back then, but I know what's going to happen now. _

It was this particular entry that Troy read when he picked up the scrap of paper off of her lap when she was so asleep that a semi-truck wouldn't wake her. She looked peaceful, he didn't want to disturb her, but what he read, it confused him. What did she mean by 'doing something' about the picture of the woman on his mantle? Well, one thing he knew, she was curious about what happened, he should tell her, but why not wait. _Let this plan of hers unfold, _he thought as he put the paper in his pocket and tip-toed upstairs,_ this ought to be interesting._


	12. Chapter 12: A love retouched

Chapter 12

The next morning when Angie woke up she still felt nauseous, but better than she had yesterday. The brightness of the sun glistening off the tinsel hurt her eyes a bit, but it wasn't bad enough for her to lie down on the couch all day. _no use laying here, _she thought as she pushed herself upright so she was at least sitting up, _today is the day to get the tree. _

"Good morning, self," she mumbled as she pushed herself off the couch to get ready. She groped her head when a wave of vertigo hit, _still dizzy,_ she thought,_ just take it slow. _

_With Gabriella _

The fake snow that lay disheveled and kicked up in mini- snowdrifts smelled of nearly melted plastic that wafted up Gabriella's nose as she and her dad made their way on to the Christmas tree lot. Today they were going to get a Christmas tree, something that Angie always looked forward to, and she loved doing it. Angie always picked out the tree. "Dad," Gabriella said, "Should we just go get Angie from-"

"Mija, I have to tell something." said senor Montez, his face remaining solemn.

"What?" Gabriella's nose scrunched, her brows furrowed, and confusion masked her face and voice. The two Montez's stopped in their tracks and the elder turned to his daughter, and started to speak: "Mija, you should know, that all these years I've been in contact with Troy-"

"What?" her eyes widened as she felt her legs turn almost to jelly, her turned palms sweaty, her voice hitched as she spoke.

"Please, let me finish mija." he begged. His withered old eyes wide and shining. Gabriella took a deep breath and her brow furrowed deeper-it looked like it might set permanently if it kept furrowing. "Continue." she said plainly, crossing her arms over her chest.

It was the elder Montez's turn to take a deep breath, although his face was the picture of serenity; he continued: "the day after you and Angie got here, and when you were getting dressed Angie came to me and told me what she wanted for Christmas, she told me what she wanted with all the passion in 'the deep fathoms of her heart' as she put it…" his voice trailed off as he remembered the confrontation.

"Dad," her voice rose, "she's 11, she doesn't know what she wants!"

"Gabi; she knows, believe me, she knows," he said, he took something out of his thick jacket pocket and put it in her hand. "That's what she gave me to give to you on Christmas Eve, and in return, I gave her her birth certificate and a picture of her father." he walked away, leaving Gabriella there, dumbfounded.

_Dear Diary, _

_Is it true? Am I…do I ….. _

_Undermine Angelina? *sigh*_

_Xoxo-_

_Gabriella_

Gabriella looked down at what was in her hand, she couldn't hardly keep her breath when she saw the locket Troy had given her, but instead of a T it had an A, G, _**and **_T in small, cursive letters; very plain looking, but very beautiful. _Did Angie do this? _she asked herself. She flipped the locket over in her hand, and a small inscription caught her eye. She read it:

"A gift redone, A love retouched; I love you mom and dad, very much"-Angie


	13. Chapter 13:realizing

Chapter 13

Gabriella sat on the bench with the locket in her hand. She could remember the day Troy gave it to her like it was yesterday.

_Flashback _

_ 18 year old Gabriella Montez was leaning against the biggest oak tree in Albuquerque, waiting for her boyfriend to arrive. He had called 10 minutes ago and had told her to meet him in the park by their tree; he said that he wanted to give her something and to meet him here. And so, here she was waiting patiently by this tree, when her boyfriend for 8 months is 15 minutes la—_

"_AH!" Gabriella screamed as the deep voice boomed behind her; it was soon followed by warm, strong arms wrapping around her petite waist, a husky voice laughed in her ear. "Troy Bolton! Don't scare me like that!" she twisted in his arms to look into his eyes, which were brightly shining a brilliant cobalt blue._

"_I'm sorry," Troy said, breathing deeply to contain his laughter. "I love you, Brie." He brushed a stray hair from her forehead, he smirked at her smile and the way her eyes closed happily when the skin of his fingertips brushed her temple. "I really do…love you."_

"_I love you too, Troy." Gabriella said, fiddling with the drawstring on her hoodie, "I need to tell you something." Her eyes turned down and her thoughts went to two weeks ago when she made hot, passionate love to each other, and then two days ago; when she found out she was two weeks along in her pregnancy._

"_Me first," Troy said, he was suddenly nervous and his eyes copied hers; they looked down. He cleared his throat. _

"_You first," She agreed. Troy smiled, "Right, turn around." _

_Gabriella stared at him, confused. What did he mean 'turn around'? "Oh, come on Gabriella." Troy said, a wide smile revealing his perfect white teeth. "I got you something."_

_Her eyes narrowed a bit, but she turned around. "Now, close your eyes." Gabriella heaved a heavy sigh and did as she was told; it wasn't long before she felt a cold chain against her skin and rest in the hollow of her throat, and Troy's warm hands clasping the chain together. She opened her eyes when Troy's hands pulled away, but rested on her shoulders. Instinctively her hand flew up to the necklace and in that moment she forgot what she was going to tell Troy, what was it she wanted to tell him? She couldn't remember. _

"_I love you Troy." _

"_I love you too, Brie."_

_End of flashback_

Gabriella blinked back tears, but felt them fall anyway at the memory. Suddenly, the locket in her hand felt a lot heavier, _I need to know,_ she thought, _I need to know why he cheated. _

She didn't know what she was doing, for a while it seemed like her body moved on its own accord, until she reached her dad's car; where she saw the bulgy shape of him in the driver's side window. Did he plan this?

She marched to window and knocked on it, her father looked up at her with a wide, toothy grin on his lips. "Mija," he asked, his smile making his face glow. "What's going on? Something wrong?"

She ignored his question and asked: "Papi, I'm sorry, but I need to know—you said you've kept in contact with him—I need to know where Troy lives, I need to talk to him." She rambled, "Please, I know I said—"

"Mija," he interrupted, "it's alright." He reached to open the glove compartment and pulled out an envelope that had turned brown with age. "He had wanted me to give this to you whenever I had the chance, but with the divorce and your mother taking you with her—"

"Papi," Gabriella finally knew where she got the rambling from. Her dad; she suppressed a giggle.

"Sorry, mija." He handed her the envelope and told her that she could walk there or call a cab, he had last minute 'surprise' shopping to do. She agreed and moved her feet with pride and kept her chin up as she walked.

_Troy and Angie_

"Glad, you're feeling better, Ang." Troy said as he put an ornament on the tree that they had gotten earlier that morning—say, about 6:30 a.m., thereabouts. Oy.

"Yeah, I'm glad too." She said, as she picked up a piece of popcorn and carefully pricked the needle that she held through, but ended up pricking her finger instead. "Ouch!" she exclaimed, "sweet Moses! That hurt!" she put her bleeding finger in her mouth; something she's done forever, something Troy still does.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked, "Angie, come on, let's get a band-aid on that." He said when he saw her sucking on her bloody index finger. "Yeah, sure." Troy led her to the bathroom, but stood frozen in the foyer at the sight they both saw. They couldn't believe their eyes, they thought that what they were seeing was a dream.

_Gabriella's POV_

I stood in the foyer of the great mansion. The butler, in my opinion, should be fired. If he just let's anybody in, then I don't think he'll do a good job. But, I was in total awe to care about that. The whole thing was pristine and—completely decorated..like….santa's workshop? _Angie must have done this, _I thought.

"Mom?"

_Regulare POV_

An awkward silence surround everyone. They were all still in shock…."Gabi." Troy choked out, it was a wonder and a miracle he could talk. He'd hadn't seen Gabriella for 11 years. 11 fucking years! "is it…is this a…..what are you….i don't—"

He was interrupted by Gabriella crashing into his arms and her own snaking around his waist. Angie just stood off to the side, mildly confused, but feeling a slow smile creep on her face. She felt…very pleased. She didn't know why, she just did. "I lo….missed you." Gabriella said into Troy's chest. She felt the tears that she had been holding fall, and there was no stopping them.

Troy wrapped his arms around the crying Gabriella and rubbed her back soothingly, and gently. "I've….missed you….still do." He caught the cut of the words when Gabriella spoke. He couldn't help but feel uforia at the thought of her still loving him. Because he's known that he's still in love with her.

_Dear Diary, _

_YES! My mom and dad together!_

_Oh yeah! But, hey, that doesn't mean_

_That my plan to get rid of the slut is canceled. _

_Nope, still in motion baby. Just have to lie and wait. _

_*evil chuckle* uh oh, parentals are looking at me _

_Weird, gotta go. Love ya! Bye! _

_Tootles- Angie_


	14. Author's Note

**Dear Readers—**

**I would like to say that I am sorry that it is taking a long time updating Dear Diary, **

**I seem to be suffering from writers block, but hakuna matata! **

**I plan to update sometime after Christmas break! Again, I am sorry for the lack of updates, **

**And I am sorry for the long wait, but, hey, writers block takes a lot of time to get pass…well, for me it **

**Does. **

**In the mean time, please enjoy "Beautiful Monster"**

**Lots of love, **

**Tenney**


	15. Chapter 14: Trouble in the ranks

**Came out earlier than expected! yay! please enjoy!**

Chapter 14

It felt like a dream to both of them. Troy hadn't seen his high school...sweetheart in 11 years, he hoped to god

that he wasn't dreaming; his chest tightened as he felt Gabriella pull away, he didn't know how much he missed her

until she started pulling away from their embrace. He pulled her back towards him, hugging her tightly, also enjoying

how she seems to fit perfectly in his. Like a puzzle that found it's missing piece.

"Troy," Gabriella gasped, trying to pull away, but Troy was holding too tight. she started tapping his arm

frantically, "Troy," she said again. Damn, he was stronger. Is it even possible to get stronger than you already

were?

"What?" he asked, Gabriella could swear she heard his voice crack. His voice was thick with tears that he

would never let fall, Troy Bolton never cried-that Gabriella knew for sure.

"Can't...breath," she gasped deeply, Troy pulled away immediately, he hadn't realized how hard he was

going with the hugging. "Sorry," he said, blushing-Gabriella sure missed how crimson colored his cheeks, and how it

complimented his eyes.

"That's okay..." she said, trying to get her breath back to her lungs, "you're stronger than you used to be." she

commented. He blushed deeper; Gabriella noticed-well, it was hard not to. Troy was sure that Angie would be able to notice

it. "Thanks." he said.

"Ahem." Angie cleared her throat; causing her and Troy to turn towards her, then awkwardly look down at the floor;

suddenly, the tile patterns became very interesting to them both. After several moments passing, Gabriella said: "Angie, I've

been so worr-"

"Band-aid." she said plainly. The look on her face suggests, boredom.

"Huh?"

"Band-aid." she said, pronouncing each letter and syllable slowly and individually, as she held up her bleeding finger,

it was clear to see that she was sucking on the wound. Something that Gabriella thought was unsanitary, and also, became

red in the face to see that her daughter had broken a rule. **(A/N: stupid rule, right? I know!) **Ever.

"Angelina Anna Maria Montez!" she screamed.

"What?" she was a little startled, but then again, she expected this; she was looking at her mother! not Vanessa

Hudgens!

"What have I told you about sucking your wounds when you get hurt?"

Angie bit in a snicker, trying to keep a sarcastic comment inside. There was no need for her to get into more

trouble, she needed an escape. "Band-aid?" she asked, looking over at Troy. He pointed to the stairway and said, "Bathroom."

"Thank you!" she said, gratefully, as she had made her hasty escape. Troy noticed that, as she was running upstairs,

she had long legs; _must be from me, _he thought, _Gabi has short legs. _

Gabriella let out a sigh as she rubbed her temples with her fists, whoever said taking care of an 11 year old was east, she

wanted to personally hunt them down and give them a piece of her mind. Taking care of an 11 year old was just as frustrating

as-

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked; Gabriella turned to him in confusion, but as soon as her eyes met his she felt her

knees go weak. _Even after 11 years...,_she thought. "What?" she asked, her mouth felt dry and her palms felt sweaty.

"What are you doing here?" Troy repeated.

"Well, I...j-just-"

"Okay!" bounded Angie as she ran down the stairs and ended up powersliding across the foyer's tile. "I feel much better!

let's eat!" Troy and Gabriella stared at each other then at her. Was she bipolar or something? "What are we waiting for, an invita-

tion? let's eat!" she said, as she ran to the dining room.

Gabriella stood there in the foyer awakwardly, and blushed. She wasn't about to _invite_ herself to eat at Troy's house. That

would be imposing. And, it wasn't how she was raised-or how Angie was raised, but she'll deal with her daughter later. Troy cleared his throat,

"would you like to eat with us?"

Gabriella looked up, her face completely flushed, man! Troy had missed seeing that sight."What? oh, um...I c-couldn't-"

"Gabs, its late, come on." his blue eyes seemed to be pleading with her, beggin her to stay. Just like in high school,

she could never resist those eyes, it was if they were hypnotic and he was the magician putting her under his spell.

"O-okay."

_30 minutes into the future_

The three sat around the kitchen table, they were eating slow; well, except for Angie, she was a quarter of the way done

when they all heard the front door slam and a shrill, high-pitched, tone-deaf voice come through the air to the dining room-along

with the clack of heels on the linoleum floor. "Troysie-Boysie!"

Troy groaned, what was Celine doing here? she was supposed to be at her families house for another three weeks!

she wasn't supposed to be back until after new years. "Well, aren't you going to welcome me home?" again, another silent groan.

This was a total nightmare. Troy turned in his seat with a fake smile on his face, "hi, ...Celine."

Angie nearly choked on her turkey leg, _Celine? _who the hell was Celine? Angie glared at the red-headed tramp that had

invaded her families perfect evening...although it was also, somewhat, awkward. She could tell who Celine was just by looking at

her. Celine was a grade-A tramp who wanted nothing more than money and Angie already disliked her to an extreme degree.

"Troysie, who are these people?" she gasped before asking another-althought rather stupid-question, "are they rogue fans?"

Celine walked over to Troy and sat precariousily on his lap, nestling herself very provocatively in position. Angie internal hurled.

_Dear Diary, _

_ Trouble in the ranks. _

_ Commence operation "stumble", _

_ yeah, I know the name sucks, _

_ but that's beside the point. _

_ The point is to get my dad to _

_ ditch the bitch. _

_ Shouldn't be hard, she has bimbo_

_ written all over her whore-ish body. _

_ Tootles-_

_ Angie._


	16. Chapter 15: Commence operation Stumble

**I am so sorry that I haven't been as consistent with my updates! but, come on, i (apparently) do have a life. lots to do for Christmas! and I am having a little **

**writers block for Chapter 7 of "beautiful monster"...but no worries, i am not giving up on it. i am just trying to come up with an idea. but, i probably wont update beautiful monster until after Christmas. so in the mean time please Enjoy Chpt. 15 of Dear Diary, and please review they make my day! xoxoxo-Tenney.**

Chapter 15

"Celine, this is Gabriel-" Troy started, suddenly it felt like a huge lump had formed in his throat;

a lump that would not go away. In the meantime, Celine, being the bimbo that she was oblivious to the

enhanced feeling of awkwardness that felt like a boulder crushing down on everyone's shoulder's. So,

she just said: "Gabriella? I haven't seen you since-"

"High School." Gabriella finished, suddenly she felt a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach,

and she didn't like it. "we were in high school when-" she was interrupted by Angie stuffing her mouth,

and almost spitting mashed potatoe bits over the table.

"Oh! Yummy! This is so good!" Angie burst, shoveling a huge spoonful of mashed potatoes in her mouth,

"isn't this good? I mean, I could eat this forever its so good!" and the stuffing of her mouth continued. Everyone

just stared at her, with raised eyebrows-Celine, with a look of disgust._Hm, I guess she doens't like kids; I can change that. _

Angie thought, immediately pulling together the threads of a plan in her brain. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't

hear her mother speak.

"Angelina,recuerda sus maneras.." her mother scolded, "I'm sorry, Troy. I don't know what got into her, she usually doesn't

act like this; she's-"  
"It's all right, Gabi. Just chill, I'm sure she didn't mean it." He said, a smirk growing on his face. _Same old, rambling Brie._ he thought.

Troy still felt awkward with Celine on his lap at that moment-but, he shouldn't be feeling awkward about it. He's been with her since the end of senior

year, and she thinks that they are engaged-which they are not. **(Yeah!)** but, he still shouldn't feel awkward about having her

on his lap. But, with Gabriella here, it just felt...awkward.

The adults sat there, saying words that meant nothing to the 11 year old sitting at the end of the small square table, Angie sat there trying to

swallow her mashed potato mess that sat in a huge glob in her mouth. Then an idea hit her, funny how fast they come. _Maybe I don't need to EAT these_

_potatoes, Celine does look...poco un demasiado flaca...maybe i could help her out a bit. _she thought, spitting her mashed mess into a napkin; grateful that

her parents didn't see. This was her idea, and she put it immediately to work. "Daddy?" _insert big, doe-like eyes here. _

Three adults' heads turned toward her, Celine's facial expression was priceless and her nasally voice squeaked out her words,

Angie tried SO hard not to laugh. But, hey, it was hard. "Daddy?" Angie beamed brighter when Celine squeaked that five-letter word. "Troysie,

what does she mean-"

"Excuse me," Angie said, getting up with a mushy, gooey napkin wad in her hand. "But, i was talking, Daddy?"

Troy was hesitant. "Yes?"

"Can I talk to-Celine?," Troy nodded, "okay-can I talk to her for a moment, it wont be long."

Again, Troy was hesitant, but he nodded a 'yes' and Angie pulled Celine off to one side, but making sure they were still _purposely _with eyesight, and

hearing distance. "Okay, what do you want, kiddo?" she said, trying to get along with the troll. Angie's face turned slightly red, and her voice grew menacing-the times

of practicing at theatre camp. "Okay, first off; call me 'kiddo' again, i will sneak into your room at night and skin your ass off and boil it the next morning and eat it for

breakfast" Celine's face paled, "and second; don't talk to me unless I'm done speaking or unless I give you permission to, got it?" an even paler Celine nodded, as Angie continued. "and...I just want a hug."

That loosened Celine back to her original, bubbly state. "Aw...I love hugs!" she bent down to be at Angie's "level" and wrapped her arms around her. Only to

quickly pull away when she felt something cold, wet, and slimy on her back. "Ew!" her exclamation was so loud that Troy and Gabriella both turned and stared with their

mouth's falling a gape. "What is this?"

Angelina stood tall and crossed her arms before speaking. "That was a warning." she said plainly.

"A warning? for what?" Celine asked, thoroughly confused.

"A warning telling and reminding you that you just signed a contract to be tormented by your worst nightmare, baby. So watch out." Angie growled into her face, "Now you must live with it for as long as you're here. So, if I were you I wouldn't cower behind the boss man's shoulder, because-_sabes que?-_I know all your moves." and

with that she marched off to the guest room with a triumphant smile on her face.

_ Dear Diary, _

_That little brat ruined my top! this shirt is Prada! and it's one...of...a...kind! ugh!_

_i can't have nothing nice! _

_"Signed a contract with ...worst nightmare! ha! yeah right! _

_do your worst, i am not scared of you! _

_-Celine_

_Dear Diary, _

_Operation "Stumble" has commenced, _

_stand by for phase one. and be prepared, _

_that bitch is going down! _

_tootles-_

_Angelina Anna Maria Montez_


	17. Chapter 16: I got a new plan

**Chapter 16! I managed to get it out before Christmas! MERRY CHRISTMAS! this is my present from me to you guys! I hope you like. I think it turned out rather well, and I would like to thank all of you guys who read and reviewed this story and/or added it to story alert. Thanks all! I wont ramble too much, just saying my thanks! anyway, read and review and ENJOY! :D and have a merry Christmas!**

Chapter 16

_Angelina's POV _

_ Unbelievable, that prostitute Celine has more lives than a budhist cat. A fucking cat! I feel like screaming right now. For two days I've been trying to get rid of that bitch. Damn it! I've tried everything...wait a minute...maybe I haven't tried everything; as the thought slowly crept into my head I felt a smile appear on my face. Oh, this is going to be a rocking Christmas. How does one say? A Christmas miracle. _

_End of Angelina's POV _

Angie smiled proudly at her work, she literally thought that she'd tried everything to get rid of Celine. But, then, last night she jolted awake from a peaceful slumber with a plan already formed in her head. She felt a slow, mischievious smile creep on her lips. She knew what she was going to do; it was perfect because Celine would never have expected such a thing to happen. But first she needed her cellphone-Celine's- because she needed to see who was in her contacts, though she didn't doubt that she had more than her dad's number in her phone; she was a tramp and a whore, Angie was just going to expose her. _The bitch wont know what hit her, _she thought, _not this time. _

_Celine's POV _

_ I laid awake all night. At a loss; I really don't know what to do. I swear that little Troll is out to get me; I'm serious, last time I woke up with huge, icky spiders in my hair and when I went to take a shower- after I got most of the spiders out- I went to rinse my hair and put shampoo in, and when I did my hair was sticky! The little brat replaced my shampoo with honey...if I didn't know any better, I'd say that she is trying to get rid of me. Well, it's not going to work. I don't know what she's going to try to do to me, but I swear-nay, I promise that I'll be ready! Bring it on shrimpy ass!_

_End of Celine's POV _

# # # # # #

Gabriella had a restless night; well, all her nights at Troy's house had been restless, but, dinner two days ago; and the past two dinners; have been awkward as hell. Tomorrow's Christmas Eve and she didn't know what she'd do if the awkwardness continued, she just couldn't believe that Troy was still with Celine..after senior year and graduation...she just couldn't believe it. Another thing she was worried about was her daughter's behavior over the past days and in the future. Everytime she thought of Angie and her behavior, she'd grow more and more worried; especially lastn night, she was acting strange and Troy noticed it as well, it was kind of impossible not to feel the tension that radiated off of her. And not to mention the whole time, she was _glaring _at Celine. Not that Gabriella blamed her of course.

For some reason, whatever Angie was planning, Gabriella felt herself siding with Angie on this one. She needed to go. Her actions were becoming more and more unpredictable; so, she and Troy had soon started becoming more vigilant.

She felt her muscles roll and relax as her slumber lolled on; but, when she smelled the delicious scent of bacon, she felt them tighten. She didn't know why, they just did. The smell wafted up her nose, as her brow knitted together. _Now? What time is it? _she thought, as she rolled over onto her side. Was she dreaming? she had to be; at least she thought she was; _dreaming, I'm dreaming, _she thought. Then she heard a voice say-holler, actually-"Breakfast! Come and get it!" _strange...that voice esactly like...hm...Angies,_ her thoughts were sluggish, as were her reflexes this morning. But, then the voice called again, "More for me if no one wants to eat!" _Wait a minute...Angie says stuff like...that is Angie! _now her thoughts sped up, as she sat up abruptly."What?" she asked; to nothing in particular.

# # # # # #

When Gabriella stumbled into the kitchen, the sight she saw shocked her; her mouth literally fell agape and her eyes felt as if they were going to pop out of her skull. "What is this?" she asked, looking at the food covered table. She saw pancakes decorated like...the north pole and gingerbread men, then she saw red and green jello, and two pitchers-one of which was labeled eggnog. And the other one was labeled coffee; she also saw three plates of sausages, four plates of eggs, and six plates of ...vast amounts of bacon. Was this girl feeding an army or a small country? "What is this?" Gabriella asked again, louder, so that Angie turned around from what she was doing and looked at her mother. "Mom, you look like...well, in all honesty,...you look like the living dead." she said, turning back to the sink. She was filling two glasses of water, one of which had a vast amount of ice in it.

"Mami, enjoy some breakfast, I made plenty, I'm just going to go wake dad and the slut-I mean 'Celine'-up, but I'll be down again soon." she said, walking out of the kitchen with two full glasses. Before Gabriella sat down at the table, she watched her daughter carefully; this was not her usual but although _strange _behavior, but it was still stanger than normal...since when did Angie cook? Almost never, that's when. Something is going on with her today. Gabriella felt her eyes narrow into tiny slits, and they stayed like that as she watched Angie climb the stairs and go into Troy's room. _Uh-oh, _she thought, _this can't be good ._

"Angie!" the baritone scream she heard- and the sight of Troy running out of his room only in his boxers and a white t-shirt that was soaking wet- confirmed that. But, when she saw Angie walk-no, run- down the stairs into Celine's room, she knew that be uglier to witness; so she sat down at the table at one of the table settings and inhaled the delicious scent. Then the sharp sound of a high-pitched scream broke the air, that's when Gabriella immediately shoved herself away from the table and ran towards Celine's room; she wasn't the one there.

Troy was too-shivering. "C-Celine, w-what h-hap-happened?" his voice showed how cold he was; his eyes on the soaking wet, freezing cold, shivering and shaking red-head in front him. "THIS IS PRADA!" she yelled, pointing at her silk nightie; Angie must have went in and ran out, because she wasn't in the room.

Troy asked again, "Celine, babe, what happened?"

"ask her! The devil's spawn!" she freaked, pointing to a pink and black wardrobe that had sparkling playboy bunnies on it. Angie casually opened the door, and said, "what'd I do dad_?"-cue big, puppy dog eyes here,-_ "I was just cleaning the closet for her..."

_Dear Diary, _

_ My new plan is already set in motion; I call it, "operation 'i'm innocent, and Celine's guilty"_

_sucks, I know, think you can come with something better? ugh! I just don't like her, I get a bad vibe from _

_and I think that she needs to go fuck some other guy with two legs and a hard on. Jeez! *don't tell Mami that I swear, she'll ground _

_me for eternity.*_

_Gotta go, I'll let you know how things play out. _

_I think I need to make some phone calls though, _

_Tootles, _

_Angelina Anna Maria Montez. _

# # # # # #

_Later that night [Angelina's POV] in Angie's room_

Well, the day went better than I planned. Mami and papi went shopping and I think that Celine is so scared of me that she doesn't want to be near me. So, she went to the San Diego mall. Oy. grow a back bone. Any way, since she left and my parents went out, I have the - well, had; they came back at least 3 hours ago; at least Celine is still gone. That's good. Any way, when they were out that left me plenty of time to work some kinks out in my plan, that, and Celine left her cell phone here.

With the door to my "guest" bedroom shut and locked, I am sitting on my bed, under the covers, and my stuffed zebra is in my lap.-don't judge me! I have Celine's cellphone in my hands and I am going through her contacts as we speak, so far I see nothing that's of use...wait! "Ryan..." I say aloud, in a whisper. "whose Ryan?" I hit the green button and put the phone to my ear.

It rang three times before i heard a voice on the other end; it was male-obviously- and it sounded like he was doing something that involved a lot of breathing or something, because he was gasping when he answered; actually, I have a pretty good idea of what was going down, and I wont share the details. "H-ah-hello?" he gasped, _can he take from sensual activities to talk on the phone, or does he have to do two things at once? _I asked myself as I rolled my eyes.

"I am looking for a 'Ryan..um...Evans?" I think that's his last name.

The background noises grew quieter as he moved out of the room, or so I heard, I really don't want to be a fly on his wall right now. "You're talking to him..." he said, it sounded like a question, like he's asking 'who is this?' I'll get to that.

"Oh, great, Ryan; I need to talk to you."


	18. Chapter 17: not such a great idea

**Okay, I am so so so so so so so so so so VERY sorry for the wait. And as much as i would love to say that i came up this chapter myself, i can't. i would like to thank lover207 for the idea, but i did edit it a little bit. any way, a million thanks! read, enjoy, and review! oh! and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Chapter 17

_Angie's POV _

_ Okay, the whole get rid of Celine thing is not going according to plan. I mean she has more freaking loves than a budhist cat! ugh! it's okay, Angie, calm down. calm down. Apparently, my previous plans have been failures; and my dad does nothing about it, well, except yell at me. I mean, what have i done wrong? besides, setting the kitchen on fire and ...almost burning down the Christmas tree...and...super glueing Celine's butt to the kitchen stool.(actually, i think that was my best one...heh heh, too bad I'm the only that thought so.) _

_End of Angie's POV _

Angelina walked down the stairs, her last plans have not gone over well. Troy yelled at her, Gabriella did too-well, she's her mother, instantly, she's obligated to yell at her daughter- and Celine just smirked devilshly at her. Oh, how she hated her so much! When Angie stepped on to the tile floor of the foyer she yawned and stretched as she waltzed into the kitchen to get something to eat. (Even if it was slightly burnt..that was NOT her fault..even if it technically...was) _Now, what to eat..._she wondered, going through the many boxes of cereal. "so many choices..." she hummed silently to herself, "what is it going to be?"

"May I reccommend the 'don't burn down my kitchen again'...?" said a husky voice behind her, causing Angie to turn around. "hungry, Angie?" Troy smirked as he slithered slowly into the kitchen and stared blankly at his daughter with eyes that blazed like azule fire.

"Um..hey, ...daddy..." she blushed, turning away while getting out a bowl and a box of cocoa puffs. Can't resist anything chocolate, that's her motto. "sleep well?"

"Oh, I slept just fine Angie...but, what about you? got anything ...devilish...planned?" his eyes continued to probe her, they felt like they were drilling holes in her back. She remained silent before speaking, choosing her words carefully.

After two minutes, she spoke. Her voice confident sounding-well, at least she thought so. "I've nothing planned today, daddy, I swear by mi abuelitos nice 1956 red mustang." she said, crossing her fingers brhind her back. It was at this moment where she hoped to god that Celine wouldn't be home...or at least, wake up until late late LATE morning. Troy felt his eyes narrow, he wanted to believe her, but after what happened yesterday and the day before..he just didn't know. I mean, who burns down a kitchen! He was about to speak when he was interrupted by a certain latina walking into the kitchen and quickly grabbing a small cup of coffee. "Morning, guys." she yawned. they both greeted her with a 'morning...' then the kitchen filled with an awkward silence.

Angie cleared her throat twice before taking her small bowl of cocoa puffs and heading back up stairs, "Well, I think I'll be going..." she said in a small voice. she took two steps out of the kitchen when the shrill shriek escaped from the frilly bedroom on the first floor-in other words; Celine's bedroom. "TROYSIE!" the scream caused everyone to jump a bit and run toward the source, all things abandoned and cocoa puffs left to be soggy in the chocolate turned milk. "TROYSIE!, help! there's a ...a...thing in my room!"

When they got into her room, their running screeched to a halt when they saw Celine jumping on her overstuffed mattress, screaming..and on the floor surrounding her bed were a hundred? a thousand? salamanders. "ew ew ew ew!" she screeched again, "Get them out of here!"

Troy and Gabriella stood there for a moment, then the moment slided passed and they went to get Celine off her mattress; even though Gabriella still didn't particularly like Celine-because of the whole _her and Troy _thing. She helped her anyway, but when they were helping her, Angie couldn't help but break down in nearly hysterical laughter. _Oh, that's priceless! _she thought.

_Celine's POV _

_ I can't believe what that little brat did! ugh! I am sick and tired of her doing this, I have tried being patient with her-well, only when it benefits me. AND i've tried being "generous" blah blah blah ...ah! but this time she's gone to far! I hate things that crawl! And i'm going to be sure that that smug smile is wiped off her face for good. _

_ Once Troy and the stupid spanish girl..Gabriella..got me down, I started my "sobbing" as I leaned into Troysie's shoulder. "I..try...and try...to b-be...nice to her...and she's just...just..." bingo that's his name-o. I say that because i glanced up at Troy's face and saw the red in his glorious tan skin, this was going to be good. It was a good thing that Troysie is easy to ...manipapulate __**(A/N: purposely spelled wrong) **__and that is the only reason why I am with him. Ha! _

_End of Celine's POV _

"ANGIE!" Troy yelled, his face red with anger and his blue eyes almost a blackish-gray. Angie stopped laughing abruptly and felt chills run down her spine, she had never been yelled at-okay, not true; her mom has yelled her, but never like that. "YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU HAD NOTHING PLANNED! DAMN IT! WHY DID YOU LIE!" Angie wasn't sure if she should answer or not, to be honest, she felt very very _very _afraid of her father right now. Gabriella couldn't believe what she'd just heard, sure, she's yelled at her daughter, but...that? She's never yelled like that.

Angie looked down at the carpetted floor, suddenly the pattern of the carpet seemed a lot more interesting. "because I-I-"

"I DON'T GIVE FUCKING SHIT!" Troy yelled, his voice seemed to reverberate off the walls; if it was possible for it to grow louder. Celine smirked a little when Angie cowered back a little. She's always gotten what she's wanted, and it's always turned out...somewhat successful. That's how this was turning out-according to her.

"But, I-"

"NO, YOU LISTEN TO ME, AND YOU LISTEN GOOD..." he took a deep breath in an effort to calm himself, it kind of worked. His voice wasn't raised or yelling, instead it was low and menacing-which made Angie only have more reason to fear him. "I want you out. Understand? I want you out, you are the worst...thing...that's ever happened here, so ..leave..leave or I'll call the police."

Angie felt her throat grow thick, and her vision blurry. She didn't want to cry, she never cried; especially in front of people-even in front of her mom she's never cried. She tried to move, but her muscles felt tense and at the same time her knees felt as if they might give way. "I...I'm...sorry." she said, taking a step back to leave; she didn't miss the smirk that laid upon Celine's face. "m-merry Christmas..." **(A/N: even though it's over) **then she ran out of Celine's room and out the door without so much as a second glance back, or going upstairs to grab her stuff. She just wanted out, and out she'll be. As she ran she couldn't help but let a gusher of tears cascade down her cheeks; she had just played a harmless prank, and hadn't thought that her getting completely yelled at would be the result. But, she just thought wrong. Maybe, meeting her dad wasn't such a good idea of a Christmas present after all.

_Back at the house~Gabriella's POV _

I couldn't believe it. I felt like an old cartoon character that had steam coming out of my ears; he's maybe able to hurt me, I've been through him hurting me before, but...hurting Angie? Hurting our daughter? he's crossed a line that's going to be hell to get back from. I'll make sure of it, without thinking I marched up to Celine and grabbed a thick bunch of hair and pulled backwards, the sound of her screaming bloody murder was actually quite satisfying. "Brie, what the he-"

"DO NOT CALL ME 'BRIE' TROY BOLTON!" I screamed in his face, still holding Celine firmly in my grasp; true, she dug her nails in my hand and wrist. I didn't care. I was too pissed off to care, "What are talking ab-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! YOU MAY BE ABLE TO HURT ME! IN FACT, I'D BE PLEASED IF YOU'D HURT ME RATHER THAN ANGIE! BUT, SINCE YOU'D ALSO RATHER BELIEVE THIS BITCH THEN I SUGGEST YOU WAVE US GOODBYE BECAUSE YOU AREN'T SEEING US AGAIN!"

"But,.."

"YOU I PERSONALLY THINK YOU DESERVE IT!" I was on a roll here, oh, and for my finale. I gripped Celine's hair tighter and -literally- threw her into his chest. Oh yeah, whoever said I couldn't throw crap was a total liar. Judging from the way they both grunted in pain when she hit him. I took a deep breath before saying, "I hope you have a jolly good time with personal whore." and with that I left; hopefully Troy would feel plenty guilty.

_Dear Diary, _

_I didn't mean to..I mean, it was only a prank and I didn't think that..._

_*sighs* guess that wanting to meet my father wasn't such a great _

_idea. I want to go home. No, not to grandpa's house. I want to go home _

_to new york. I wish we never came here. _

_too-_Sincerely,

_Angie_

**Love it? Hate it? what do you think? please review! :D**


	19. Chapter 18: Troy's choice

**Chapter 18. and I made it a long one. Hope you like it. Read it, Enjoy it, Review it! **

Chapter 18

"I'm sorry we can't finish up our visit dad." Gabriella frowned, letting go of her dad so she could slip her carryon over her shoulder. They were standing in the middle of the San Diego airport; although it didn't seem as loud as it did a few weeks earlier. Her dad gave her a small smile before actually speaking, "Mija, it's fine. Wasn't it always the plan to spend a plan to spend a late Christmas with your mom anyway?" he asked, he didn't know what happened; but, he didn't want to harass anyone. Especially when Angie came to hime with waterfalls of tears gushing down her face. He didn't ask, but he would find out. "why don't you go on, you're going to miss your flight..."

"That's the thing, dad..." Gabriella said in a hushed voice; Angie was sitting on the bench behind them, cheeks swollen and eyes rimmed with sore, redness from the crying. "yes, we usually a late Christmas with mom, but...Angie...she just wants to go home...and I don't blame her; after what happened..." she whispered that last part; it was spoken so softly that mr. Montez only saw her lips move. But, he frowned at what he **did. **_What happened? _he thought, _must be pretty bad. _"Okay, want me to call your mother and"-a deep breath-"tell her you're not going to be able to make it this year?"

Gabriella smiled slightly, but shook her head lightly from side to side. She was about to tell him that she had already called and told her mother that morning, but the louder speaker came on and announced the next flight, _"flight 7640 to New York is now boarding...flight 7640 is boarding." _Gabriella gave one more kiss to her dad and pulled Angie to her feet; who in turn gave her grandpa a tight embrace. It took all her self-control not to break down and cry; Angie hated showing weakness. Hated showing vulnerability, and after yesterday (also known as, Angie worst Christmas ever!) she swore to herself that it would never happen again. She would be made of stone if it was a choice.

"Bye grandpa..." she murmured into his ear, pulling away to put carryon on her shoulder. Everything that involved lifting, seemed and felt heavier to her. "Bye Angie," he said, examining his granddaughter's sad and solemn features; ever since she'd ran into his kitchen, she hasn't smiled...at least...not a genuine happy smile. Only a sad one, "you going to be okay?" she nodded fastly, again, with a sad smile on her face; before walking to the plane with her mom. Back to New York she goes, and in New york she soon will be. She sighed quietly as she looked out the window as the plane set to lift off.

# # # # # # # # #

Troy didn't get a wink of sleep last night, and when he did, he would wake up again two hours later. He didn't mean to blow up at Angie; it's just that when Celine was crying...she was his finance...and well, isn't it expected of him to stick up for her and protect her? Was that so wrong? And, if what he did was right, then why did Gabriella blow up at him?

Of course, he already knew that answer; he'd seen it with his own eyes. Angie; running out in tears and Gabriella going upstairs and grabbing both hers and Angies suitcases before leaving herself. He couldn't get her words out his head..._"..YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SEE US AGAIN!"_ Those words made him feel weak, made feel like lying in a darkened room for 24 hours was just what he needed.

He just want to lay there on his disheveled sheets of the bed and wallow alone in his self-pity and his guilt and his shame. It felt like a huge weight of bricks and boulders were thrown on his body; he didn't think he could move. _Rip! _he just wanted to shut the world out and then just be left-_Rip! _those who would disturb him knew better than to piss him off.

_ Crash! _

_ 'what the hell?' _he thought. The noises were coming from the other room and it was making it extremely difficult to ignore every...little...damn...thing! _Crash! _"Grr..." he growled, sitting up slowly while rubbing his temples. _Thud! _he growled again; shooting himself upwards, causing a wave of extreme wave of vertigo to hit; he brought his hand to his forehead and just cradled it as he walked slowly to the bedroom door. He turned the knob and cracked it open; just enough for him to see what was going on, but when he saw what he saw he felt his eyes widen and he threw the door open so hard that it might have caused a dent in the wall, but he couldn't be so sure.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGT**

"Celine!" Troy yelled, feeling his already rigid back grow more stiff, "what's all this?"

"Oh! Hey Troy!" she greeted, her usually shiny red hair was all tangled and dull, as much as it was sticking up in all sorts of weird directions. "Well, Christmas is over, so I just thought that I'd tidy up the place and throw away the deca...deci...dec...you know, the shiny stuff." she returned back to her struggle; seriously, has she ever had a Christmas tree before? Troy stopped her once again.

"It took me and Angie two days just for the tree..." Troy explained, Celine stopped what she was doing and gaped, then...she erupted.

"Two days?"-Troy nodded-"just for something that is supposed to be burned in the fireplace?" when her voice is this shockingly calm, then that's a big tipoff that she is pissed and her path better be clear, "two fucking days!" Now this is the part that always scares Troy.

"TROY BOLTON! YOU _KNOW _THAT I HATE WHEN VISITORS COME IN AND DO STUFF ON THEIR OWN ACCORD WITH _OUR _HOUSE! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID AND INVITE THEM IN! THIS...THIS JUST TAKES THAT CAKE; MARK THIS TROY BOLTON, THE DAY WE GET MARRIED IS THE DAY YOU FORGET ALL ABOUT MIRTEZ-"

"Montez." he corrected.

"WHOEVER! THE POINT IT..." she took a deep breath to steady her nerves, she massaged her temples slowly before saying, "It's me ore that bitch with your _'love' _child..so, me or them...take your pick."

Troy's eyes went wide with shock for only a second, then they narrowed as heard the next words out of his mouth. (That's right he was glaring at _her.) _He didn't need to think about it, he just felt that somehow, he was making the right choice. "Them." he felt a smirk climb on his face, "I choose them."

"Uh! Excuse me!"

"T-H-," he spelled it slowly as his eyes blazed like a bright blue fire, "E-M. Them; don't ever talk about Gabriella or my daughter that way again, get the picture?"

Her mouth gaped like a fish, she was at a loss for words; and then the real set noise broke in, "Ah! Ah!" she screamed, she looked around frantically and picked up the first thing she saw and chucked it at Troy. It hit his head and knocked him back a little; he fell into a chair. "Ow," he grunted, moving his hand to the spot right above his left brow, his fingers had a thing of blood on them. Damn, she had good aim, and she had one hell of a good arm. After more screams, she stomped out of the house. For the first time in 11 years, Troy felt the silence as a peacefullness. He smiled to himself as her looked around the room at the mess; he actually didn't want to clean it up. It wasn't his mess and Celine wasn't there to tell him otherwise (it felt good to be free!), when he looked at the coffee table his eyes stopped at a crumpled paper ball. He picked it up and unwraveled it, it was a letter-no, a diary entry; it wasn't dated, so he had no clue when it was written. He walked to the nearest wall and leaned against it as he read slowly:

_Dear Diary, _

_I know I know_

_My plans have..basically...fallen through. I mean, _

_I try and she just passes it off like a stupid bug on the windsheild. _

_But, that's not what bothers me. what bothers me is that my father_

_is a _gullible asshole _*pardon the language, but it's true!*_

_ He doesn't see the bitch in the same light as I do. And..._

_she scares me...like a lot, but not in the slasher movie kind of way._

_And also, I sort of can't get her 'supposedly' threatening blackmail _

_threat..in truth..I found it as funny as comical relief. I mean, come on!_

_think of something better why don't you! Seriously, I think she should look _

_into being a comedian when the job as a parttime hooker runs out. Haha! oh _

_look, i made a funny. _

Troy laughed at this part, instantly, he knew who wrote this.

_ I know this is a lot, probably the most i've ever_

_written to you. But, I just needed to blow off steam, and i _

_could always trust you to listen. _

_Tootles- _

_ Angie. _

_p.s. _

_ Don't tell my dad (as if you could _actually_ talk! that _

_would be kind of cool..wait, no it wouldn't..) but, i'm writing him a song _

_for a Christmas present. I hope he'll like it. Here, I got the lyrics-well, part_

_of them any way, but it's what i got so far:_

_**I wander down an empty road, **_

_** I stand at the frosty corner; awaiting your wings to cover me, **_

_** But my dark is so thick...I can hardly see, **_

_** please, daddy, save me. **_

_** Save me from this dark, **_

_** save me from this hole**_

_** help me protect my heart and soul...**_

_ So what'cha think? let me know..i'll try to finish. _

_again, tootles-_

_ Angie._

Troy suddenly felt a lump grow in his throat. _His _ daughter was going to write him a song? And he...how could he have been so...been such a...a _gullible asshole! _he folded the paper neatly and put it in his back poket, he knew what he had to do. he just didn't know where to start. Well, he remembers that Angie said that they were staying with Gabriella's dad. He would start there. He only had so little time.

**Love it? Hate it? just click on the button below...come on..you know you want to...**


	20. Chapter 19: The search begins

**A little short? I know..i'm sorry..i wanted to get this updated. Hope you like it! i think its actually my best one yet. If i made the wait longer then nessacary then i apologize. any way, enjoy! **

**lots of love, Tenney!**

Chapter 19

The plane ride felt like hours long. Even Troy did ride on his private jet. He felt adrenaline pump through his veins and her could hardly sit still in his seat, it was like he couldn't focus on anything-well, he could; but only one thing, Gabriella and Angie...or is that two things?

three hours later...

Troy was nearly rocking back and forth, the stewardess had to tell him to calm down before he causes a turbulence. He nodded and folded his hands and commenced to looking out the window the rest of the way.

forty-five minutes...

It was becoming impossible to wait, he wanted the plane to land already. He didn't know why the plane ride was taking so long! he's been on planes before and its never been this long! what could possibly be causing the ride to be so fucking slow?

thirty minutes after the forty-five passed...

"Mr. Bolton," the stewardess ushered, "please, Like i told you before...calm down." Troy nodded quickly and breathed deeply through his nose as he tried to get calm and cool. The attempt was unsuccessful, it only him to become more and more anxious. Finally, he couldn't wait any longer; he had to ask, "Excuse me?"

"Yes..."

"What time does the flight end?" he was bouncing in his seat just from the words leaving his mouth.

The stewardess cleared her throat before saying, "Two things mr. Bolton...1) Calm down...and 2) the flight will end in fifteen minutes, and the longer you are this anxious, the longer the flight will seem. Okay?"

Troy nodded, and this time he really did try to calm himself, his attempt was futile; no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't calm down. He couldn't have been that anxious. Oy, this was going to be a long flight (no pun intended).

"Angie, please, eat something..." begged Gabriella, it's been nearly two days and Angie's been moping the whole time. "Angie..."

"Mami, I don't want to...I am not hungry please...I just want to be alone right now..." said Angie as she jumped down from the kitchen stool and walked over to where her basketball was and picked it up and walked to the door. Gabriella heaved out a heavy sigh, and ran her thin fingers through her dark curls. She didn't know what to do; before they left for San Diego Angie was happy, before she met...Troy, she was happy...but, now...she was in this gray mood and falling hard into a dark tunnel. She didn't like it.

The plane landed at the New York airport and Troy left and went to the street to hail a cab-he didn't bother packing; he'd just send for his things. When he hailed a cab he told the cabby to drive to...okay, well, he didn't exactly know where Gabriella lived and he didn't really want to spend half the day or all day going from apartment to apartment searching for his high school sweet heart and his 11 year old daughter. But, what choice did he have really? He told the cabby to drive to every apartment building in upstate New York. His search had begun.

**Love it? Hate it? Please review it?**

**click the blue button down below...come on...you know you want to...come on...just click...**


	21. Chapter 20: Family reconstructed

**Well, here it is! chapter 20! i am so sorry for the wait. But, i wanted to make this chapter fugging awesome and wildly dramatic! I think i met my goal of that! any way, i would like to also say that, there are only like a couple chapters left to write of this story. So, please offer some ideas. thanks and enjoy! **

Chapter 20

The taxi was one of many cars that were stuck in the congested traffic lanes. The sound of horns honking and radio's blaring were deafening; even though Troy had the windows rolled up, he still had to cover his ears. And, the fact that the cabby was also screaming obscenities out the driver's window of the cab.

Troy wanted to die right there, his face and neck grew red from embarrassment. He groaned, "Hey man, do you really have to yell—"he was interrupted when the cabby leaned out the window—with half a stogie sticking out of his mouth—and yelled more obscenities. "The light is fucking green!" he yelled, "What are you? Color blind or something?" Troy sunk down lower in his seat, wanting to disappear at the current moment. But, then he remembered something; Angie hadn't told him where she lived exactly but, when he first met her—the memory still ever so clear in his mind—she had said that she and Gabriella lived in a penthouse.

All he had to do was find out how many penthouses there were in upstate New York, go to each and search the grounds until he found the right one. Then again, the only fallback in this plan was that there were also penthouses in upper Manhattan; so…that was going to surge a problem. So, he had a plan—with a slightly major setback—all he had to do was put it in action.

_ Lord, help me_. He thought, sighing from the frustration that he was undergoing that day.

# # # # #

The sound of the ball missing the basket and bouncing off the backboard rang throughout the school's gym. It was after school hours and Angie was shooting—actually, more like ricocheting—the ball everywhere but the net. She knew should be home, but she couldn't go there. It was depressing. It was better to be alone in an empty smelly gym than being alone, but with your mother saying sweet nothing's in your ear, hoping it'll take effect.

# # # # #

Gabriella honked the horn of her Toyota Corona—the traffic sucked like hell. She needed to get home, she had work to do there as well as finish filling out some paperwork her boss had given her. Possibility of her being up until 5 A.M. was greatly high.

The traffic was always chaos at this time of day. People were rushing home for dinner after a day at the office or whatever people did for a living; Gabriella sighed as she pulled out her phone to call Angie and let her know that she's running late and will be home later, but decided quickly against it when the sluggish red light finally turned green.

# # # # #

When the line of cars finally started moving forward it seemed like the commotion had stopped. Troy unclenched his teeth and relaxed, leaning back into the back seat of the taxi, "Hey, um, how many penthouses are in this city anyway?" Troy asked, trying to sound non-chalant. The cabby noticed, "That depends," he said, flicking his stogie out on to the pavement. "You want upstate or Manhattan?"

"Upstate…?" he said, nodding, sounding a little unsure of himself.

The cabby focused his eyes on the road and traffic—which was moving sluggishly, but still moving. "Well, in upstate—that's here—there are at least two penthouse buildings one on 7th and the other on Broadway. The one on Broadway is pretty pricy." The cabby stopped to take a puff of another stogie that he had lit, "then there's Manhattan, there is more than twenty-five over there..."

_Twenty-five? Oh, lord, please let them be living in upstate...Please, oh please!_ Troy begged. "Thanks, that's all I wanted to know," his face was the perfect picture of serene tranquility, "hey, um, can you give me the addresses of the two?" he asked, digging around in his pockets for a scrap piece of paper and writing utensil—but, finding nothing. He cursed silently, the cabby heard nothing. "Sure, I can give you the addr—oh, fuck!"

The traffic had stopped again, and the honking resumed, along with the blaring of at least 10 different radio stations—from what Troy could hear, and the cabby had resorted back to yelling his obscenities out the driver's window. Troy sighed heavily, and commenced to looking out the window in sheer boredom.

His eyes completely dragged over the different sizes of different cars, and then going to observe the people on the sidewalk; finally his blue orbs rested on a medium-tall, light-haired brunette wearing black basketball shorts and a red tank top with a white camisol over it. Troy squinted his eyes, surely they were just playing a trick on him; they had to be. But, when he strained his eyes enough to see her clearly, his eyes widened. It was Angie; taking his wallet out of his pocket and pulling out a couple hundred dollar bills, he tossed them at the cabby who was caught off guard when the bills hit him. He turned back to only be able to see Troy's back as he chucked the door open and took off running.

# # # # #

The cold air that was thick with smog felt good against Angie's flushed and heated skin. Her backpack felt like it was filled with bricks and her basketball bag that she swung from her fingertips felt heavier than normal. "Stupid janitor..." she grumbled, angrily cursing the janitor that had told her-very rudely- to exit the gym. Would it kill anyone to at least say 'please' just once? oh, come on...

The noise was louder than normal, but it also sounded muffled and it buzzed. Liked, Angie had cotton stuffed in her ears, or like someone was dunking her head in water and not letting her thrust her head up so she could breathe. Drowning; that's how she felt, like she was drowning. "Angie!" and to add to the blissful feeling of her numb shell, she kept hearing a buzzing that sounded like her name; but, she kept walking without turning. "Angie!"

The buzzing sound came again, Angie didn't want to deal with any of this. So, she continued walking. It wasn't long before she heard-surprisingly, over the sounds of the congested traffic-running footsteps behind her. Panicking; she started to run, the footsteps picked up speed as she did, so she ran _faster_.

# # # # #

Troy had to hand it to her, Angie was damn fast. He picked up speed, and she ran faster. Troy felt a little out of practice a bit, he considered himself fortunate that he'd even spotted her. He just didn't expect her to run away from him...okay, she probably thought that he was some creeper that started chasing her or something. It was a good excuse, he didn't blame her for running.

# # # # #

Two blocks, she only had two blocks to her house and she'd be safe. _Just a bit more running steps_, she thought. The panting breaths of the chaser were getting heavy, but he was also getting closer.

"...Angie..." It was male, that was for sure. She had to keep running just a bit longer. Almost there-oof! "Angie." she felt hands on her shoulders; she didn't know that she was slowing down; "please, I have to tell you something..." wait a minute, she knew that avoice! she just either couldn't believe it or didn't want to. She began struggling and kicking, but he held on tightly.

Good news and bad news, the good news is that Troy caught up to Angie did seh know that she was slowing? The bad news is that she would not stop kicking! He didn't know she had that much fight in her. "Angie...I...just...want to-ow!" he screeched, she had kicked him in the shin. But, he didn't let go; he grasped on tightly. Damn, she was strong for age-and petite size.

"Let me go!" she screamed, people were looking, but neither of them cared at the moment. "My mom's a cop!"

Troy chuckled, "Angelina, your mother..ah, is...a...big shot lawyer." Angie stopped kicking, 1) her legs were getting tired, and 2) she couldn't believe her ears. "H-how do you know that?" she asked, breathing heavily.

"She told me..."

And like that, at the moment, she turned around and looked into the aqua blue eyes of her father, "D-dad?"

Troy nodded, himself holding back tears. Angie closed the space and wrapped her small arms around his waist. "I love you..." she said as small tears rolled down her cheeks as she buried her face in Troy's stomach. _The same way tha Gabriella used to bury her face in my chest, _he thought as his arms wrapped around her shaking frame; he hugged her back as it was his turn to let his teras finally fall, "I love you too." he said.

They stood like that. Hugging and crying. Angie's body shook with quiet sobs as she began to pull away, Troy knew he had something to say to her; he owed her so much as an apology. It was now or never to say it. "Hey, I'm sorry..." he said, using his thumb to wipe her tears; and catching Angie off-guard, "w-what?" she asked, sniffling as she tried wiping away tears that she thought had stopped.

"I'm sorry-for making you cry, hor hurting you...for saying things that I didn't mean-hurting your mother. Everything; sorry for everything." his voice was thick with tears, in a few places it cracked.

Angie felt fresh tears prick the corners of her eyes, and a smile break out on her lips, "y-your forgiven." Troy smiled back, then cleared his when tears had gotten stuck there, Angie cleared hers-but, it was to speak not cry. "Come on, **dad**" she said, grasping his hand tightly.

"Where are we going?" he asked, squeezing her hand and following her.

One word, that's all it took to make new, fresh tears fall freely from his eyes. "Home."

# # # # #

Traffic was hell. Start then stop, start then stop. That was the down fall of living in New York. But, when she did get through the traffic and passed the congested freeways, she pulled into the parking lot of the penthouse. _Angie's probably going to be asleep, _she thought.

**TGTGTGTGTGT**

The elevator door slid open slowly and Gabriella stepped off and hung her shoulder bag across her chest as seh walked in. It was quiet, too quiet. The only sound came from the TV in teh family room. She followed the sound and stopped when she saw the one thing that she had never expected to see in her life. Troy and Angie; crashed out on the floor, surrounded by empty soda bottles and a half-empty bowl of popcorn and an empty pizza box with two plates piled next to it. Both of them were snoring in perfect sync.

In spite of herself, Gabriella smiled. Not wanting to wake them, she walked the short distance to the leather couch and pulled off the quilt that was a little worn, and flopped it down on the top of them. She let out a yawn as she smiled down at them one last time and then walked towards the double doors of her bedroom. It was to be an interesting day tomorrow. Very interesting indeed.

**Love it? Hate it? Review it! ...please?**


	22. Chapter 21: Remembering

**Chapter 21! so sorry for the wait! but, hey, i have other stories that i am writing so bear with me here! anyway, i am so sorry that this one is short. But, to make up for it, it has a lot of Troyella in it...sort of. :D any way, please go on reading..and don't forget to RER. (Read, Enjoy, Review)**

Chapter 21

The smell of pancakes filled the air, along with Gabriella's humming. She had taken the day off work and had decided to make breakfast-seeing as her alarm clock had gone off at 5:30am and she was already wide awake any way thinking about many reasons why Troy could've come here, and what happened to Celine...not that she minded of course, i mean, Gabriella is the type of a girl who doesn't get mad or gets even or tries revenge; she just plants little seeds in ones mind and leads them around by the nose. She smirked at all times she wanted to do that to Celine, but she felt really horrible at the time that she couldn't. _Stupid bitch..._, she thought to herself. _Whatever happened between them, i hope she rots in hell. _

She stuck the spatula under the pancakes and flipped them over one by one. She was concentrating really hard because, the first time she made pancakes was she and Troy had spent the entire night together **(A/N: not in **_**that **_**way, get your head out of the gutter!) **and the following morning she had decided to surprise him with a homemade breakfast; but, the thing is that it didn't turn out the way she had planned, she burned the pancakes, and when she tried to make more batter out of the mix that was in the open package on the counter, but she just ended up with a castatrophe and batter in dark curls. She smiled at the memory; she rememebed that day perfectly. Maybe because it was perfect...just him and her.

**Flashback **

_"Well,...that didn't work out the way I planned..." said 17 year old Gabriella Montez. The bowl of the pancake batter sat on its side and the whole east wall of the kitchen was covered in the chunky goo. And the ceiling-even though Gabriella has no clue how it got there in the first place-was dripping with the same goo. She put her arms over her chest and she let out an exasperated sigh, "now my surprise for Troy is..ugh!" _

_"Is that what this was?" a husky voice chuckled, Gabriella whisked around; startled, and put her hand over her heart to calm it. "cause I could've sworn that what you were doing in my kitchen was mixing paint...seeing as how you got it on the wall-" he looked up, and looked back down with a scrunched up face; as if he was trying to contain his laughter- "and..how the hell did you get it on the ceiling!" _

_Gabriella walked over to her boyfriend for three years, Troy Bolton, and puckered out her bottom lip. "Troy Bolton! That was mean! Gah, I was trying to make you a nice breakfast...and the electric whisk attacks me. I got batter in my hair-stop laughing it's not funny!" _

_Troy tried to suppress his laughter with coughing, but it was no use; he was doubled over in a fit of coarse laughter. "I'm-sorry-babe-it's just-that...-I..." he couldn't even finish what he was saying he was laughing so hard. Gabriella punched him in the shoulder, sticking her bottom lip out further. "Troy!" she whined. _

_Deep breaths, just take deep breaths. "It's okay, babe, I know you meant well...I just...think it's best if you don't-"_

_"cook anything?" she finished for him, looking down at the smiled sheepishly and nodded; she let out a sigh and hung her head lower, "I just wanted to surprise you...you know? With a breakfast. But, I guess that cooking isn't one my 'talents'." she walked to the nearest kitchen stool and sat down, and placed her head on the only area of the countertop that wasn't covered in batter and mix. Troy followed her actions, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and rubbing her back soothingly. _

_"Hey, hey...Brie, it's okay; like I said...I know you meant well-"_

_"Yeah, but you aren't the one who wrecked a kitchen..."_

_"What does that have to do with anything? Brie, it was an accident, that's all it was. Nothing more." _

_"Really?" she asked, lifting her head up off the counterspace, Troy nodded. _

_"Yep, now..." he said with a glint in his eyes, "wipe away that frown...or the tickle monster will come after you."_

_"I'm not afraid of the 'tickle monster'" Gabriella giggled. _

_"Oh, no?" Troy said, moving closer to her by the centimeter, "you're not afraid are you?"_

_She shook her head 'no' and began walking away, but Troy grabbed her gently by the wrist and pulled her into him and since he was shirtless (it was how he slept) she felt the sparks that erupted under her skin from the contact. For a moment they only stared in each other's eyes. Brown and blue. With out knowing, they moved closer together, their lips almost touching; then Troy raised his hand and put it on her stomach and began tickling and she began laughing uncontrollably. "Troy stop!" _

_"Nope!" he said, tickling harder. "not unless you say your very afraid of the tickle monster!" _

_"N-n-never!" _

_"Okay then.." he continued tickling until they both on the floor, with him on top of her___**(A/N: what I like to call, "smoldering sexual tension")**_ then he stopped and once again, they looked in each others eyes, moving their heads closer to another. Eventually, his lips captured hers and she melted into the kiss and raised her hands to trail her fingers through his sandy-colored locks...that actually turned out to be the best moment of her life..._

**End Of Flashback**

"MOM!" yelled Angie, flipping the burning pancakes onto the plate and putting it on the counter, then grabbed the fire extinguisher that was under the sink in the kitchen for emergencies like this.

**I know it's kind of short, but its what i got so far, next chapter will be a **_**tad**_** longer. I promise you! Review!**

_**Preview for the next:**_

**Troyella moment-**

_**"I love you Gabriella! I love you!"**_

_**she felt her breath hitch..., "w-what?"**_

_**"I love you..."**_

**Angie has something special planned-**

_**"Yes, I can totally do the 8:30 slot...tonight? Awesome!"**_


	23. Chapter 22: Ice cold and heated drama

**be sure to RER!**

Chapter 22

_Previously in the last chapter..._

_"MOM!" yelled Angie, flipping the burning pancakes onto the plate and putting it on the counter, then grabbed the fire extinguisher that was under the sink in the kitchen for emergencies like this._

**TGTGTG**

"Oh, crap!" Gabriella yelled, unplugging the griddle and moved out of the way when Angie came around her with the fire extinguisher and sprayed white foam all over the place. Gabriella looked at the mess and then at her self in the side of a reflective toaster, she felt tears prick her eyes, "I-I can't do pancakes!" she sank down to the floor and leaned against the cubbard. Angie, coughed and put the fire extinguisher down on the counter and sat next to her mother, "Mom, it's okay..." she said, putting her arm around her shaking shoulders. She sniffled, "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, we all can't be great at everything...and you're just not great at cooking." she said, attempting to comfort her.

"Thanks, Ang." Gabriella laughed, "I feel so much better..." insert sarcasm. But, Angie didn't notice the sarcasm, she smiled cheekily and said, "Great, now why don't you get dressed and I'll go wake dad up!" She pushed herself up off the kitchen floor and skipped to the living room-which was still a mess from her and Troy's pizza party the night before.

Gabriella sat for a moment, _what just happened? _she thought. Shaking her head, she pushed herself up and walked through the double doors of her bedroom, and then to her closet. Like she thought when she first came home last night to Angie and Troy, it was to be very interesting.

# # # # # # # #

"Dad, wake up!" Angie said, shaking his shoulder roughly. She only got a hand slapped to her face as a response. So, she tried to shake him harder, "DAD! WAKE UP!" no response-well, unless you count as even louder snoring and grumbling incoherently in his sleep a response, then yes she got one. She blew a puff of breath out, causing her bangs to blow up like a wind was tossing them. "If you are not going to wake up this way...then...hm..." then an evil smirk creeped its way onto her face, and she got a glint her eyes; she knew what would wake him up. She just needed a bucket, ice cubes, and cold water; a bowl-preferably a deep bowl-would work nicely. She went to the kitchen, and clanged around the pots and pans until she found a really deep dutch oven **(A/N: it's a pot) **and then she filled up water, then she put ice cubes in it. She walked out of the kitchen carrying it in both hands, trying so hard not to spill. She knew if she did, that her mom would either ground her for a month or at least maim her enough so she couldn't walk. She gulped loudly.

She put the pot down by Troy's shoulder and bent down so she was at his ear, "Dad..." she said sweetly, "dad, wake up...don't make me get the water bucket." he stirred, but that's about it. "Okay then, you have made me use force," she stood up, picked up the pot and poured the ice water all over him. But, that wasn't what was funny; what was funny was Troy's reaction to the whole thing.

He shot up, causing the now wet blanket to fall onto his lap. He was soaking wet and cold. "what the hell?" he exclaimed, pushing himself off the floor. He looked at Angie, who he thought- no, who he knew poured water on him; she was still holding the pot. "What was that for, Angelina!" he put his hands on his hips and glared at her; awaiting her answer.

"Well-" she was laughing, "I told my mom that I would get you up, but you sleep like the dead, so I thought that I would wake you up the best way that I could think of." she burst out laughing, again.

"So, you thought it would funny to dump ice water on me?" he said sternly.

She stopped laughing and feigned deep thought, after a moment she said, "Yep, pretty much."

"Why?"

"Cause it is funny!" she laughed again. She was almost doubled over from laughing so hard.

"Angie, what's so funny-oh my god! Troy! What happened to you!" Gabriella exclaimed, walking out of the room fully dressed and her mouth gaping like a fish. Troy hung his head as he let out an exasperated sigh, he put his hand to his forehead and rubbed it. It was silent a few seconds-well, other than Angies incessant laughter. Finally he spoke, "why don't you ask _our _daughter..."

Gabriella looked at Angie who had stopped laughing and had on her best pout, "What'd I do momma?" she asked, batting her lashes.

"That's what I would like to know, Angie, why is your father soaking wet and; what in the world-" she was interrupted when a screamo ringtone bursted in. She looked at Troy confusedly and vice versa; since when did Angie like screamo music?

"Oh, sorry, guys; but, this is important," she said, looking at the ID screen. "I have to take this...Hello?" she walked out of the living room, tossing the dutch-oven on the couch and walked outside talking to whoever it was that had called. Troy and Gabriella were left in the silence, and it was starting to feel very awkward, very fast.

Troy cleared his throat, "nice to see you, Brie." she stiffened. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to call her that, of course there was a small part that liked it; his voice mostly. But she just wasn't sure, "I bet you're wondering why I am here..."

She turned to him, with her brows raised, and she spoke incredulously "Yes, that would be nice. Please, explain. Because the last thing I remember was me and _my _daughter left you in San Diego with your whore of a fiance!" she didn't mean to sound like she did, but what was she supposed to do? Welcome him and say 'Gee, Troy, I forgive you for blowing up at Angie like you did; that totally makes up for everything you did'. Yeah, Gabriella didn't think so.

Troy groaned and rolled his eyes, "I take it you are still mad at me for screaming at her..."

"No."

"You're not?" he said, a small, hopeful smile tugging at his lips.

"No." she repeated.

"So, I'm forgiven...?" _Please oh, please, oh please! _he silently prayed.

She took a deep breath, but didn't answer. She didn't know how to answer that question. It's not like she didn't want to, it's just that she didn't know how and she wasn't sure if she should or not. So, she did what she normally did; she looked down at the floor and pushed passed him. But, he caught her arm. He wasn't letting her go again so easily."Brie, I'm forgiven, right?"

"No...Yes...I don't know Troy...I don't know." to her dismay, her voice cracked, and she felt her throat go dry and hot tears run down her cheeks. Troy pulled her into his chest and stroked her hair, he always hated seeing her upset or crying. He felt his heartbreak in two every time he saw her this way. "Brie, it's okay..shh.."

She took deep breaths to regain her composure, and pulled away. "No, it's not Troy. It's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not! You're here! And you have a fiance-as much as I don't like her and I wish her to rot in hell-you have a fiance, and then you leave her!..like-like you ...the way you left me.."

"Brie, I-"

"Don't call me that!" she screamed, she picked up the closest thing that she could and threw it at him. It was a stuffed bear, so it couldn't have hurt. "Leave! Go back to your world of paparazzi and fame and fucking every whore that meets you!" She ran pass Troy, and went straight to her room and locked the door. When the door was locked she slid down and brought up her knees and let more tears fall. On the other side, Troy tried knocking and pleading, but it wouldn't open. So, he slid down the door and sat patiently until it opened. He sit there all night if he had to.

_XxLaterxXIn the EveningxX_

_With Angie_

"Okay, so there's three slots left open?" she asked, walking back and forth across the patio.

"..."

"That's great. I have to do this tonight...It's for my parents."

"...?"

"Yeah,...I guess you could call it a late New Years present; look its Saturday night and the buses are going to be full-"

"..."

"Okay, Aunt Sharpay that was totally uncalled for!"

"...!"

"I know as many words as you do! I'm just not allowed to say them!"

"..."

Angie grumbled into the phone, and pinched her nose. "Fine, fine. I'll do the 8:30 slot...tonight?"

"..."

"Awesome! See you then, wait what time is it now?"

"..."

"Just tell me!"

"..."

"What? 7:30! I only have an hour and half to get to the shop! Are you kidding me?"

"..."

"Okay, I'm on my way; oh! I need you to please send a car with a fancy-shmancy chauffer driving it, to pick up my parents."

"..."

"Please, aunt Sharpay?"

"..."

"Thanks! I'm on my way! See you there!" She clapped her phone shut and ran down to the nearest bus stop to Sharpay's coffee shop-_improvajava_- She wants this surprise to be perfect, very perfect. It's something that she's doing for her parents.

_Done with Angie_

Troy took a deep breath, he had been sitting in front of this door all day. All fricking day, and Gabriella still hadn't opened it. Well, he could tell that waiting wasn't going to get him anywhere, so, he did what he could think of and he just started talking. "You know, I left Celine. I actually realized what a bitch she was; And she actually blew up at me a day after you guys left. heh heh." he took a breath and let it out before continuing. "...she wanted me to choose between her and you two. I didn't even think when I said 'them'...I just kind of knew that it was right..." _click. _"Gabriella?" he wondered, standing slightly (kind of looked like he was kneeling...) then the door opened a crack.

"Y-you chose...us?" her voice was thick with tears and her cheeks were shiny from the tears that had fallen. Troy nodded, "I chose you. Gabriella, I chose you."

She shut her eyes and opened the door wider, just enough for him to poke his head through. "Why would you do that?" she asked.

"What do you mean? why would I-"

"Why would you leave your fiance for me?"

"Because..." he took a deep breath, "I love you Gabriella...I love you."

She felt her breath hitch and get caught in her throat, she opened the door all the way and he walked in. "w-what?"

"I love you..." he said, closing the space between them and putting his hand on her cheek and wiping away the tear stains on them. "I love you, Brie." he leaned down and touched his lips to hers and wrapped his arms around her waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She missed the very taste of him. Unfotunately, they were broken apart when a knock on the door sounded.

"I should answer that..." Gabriella whispered, walking slowly out of her bedroom. Her apartment felt like a foreign place to her. "Yes?" she said when she opened the door.

"I am here to pick up Ms. Montez and Mr. Bolton." the man said.

"That's us..."

The man nodded his head, and said, "Follow me then." He walked to the shiny black volvo and opened the back doors. "You are needed somewhere."

They both nodded, and got into the volvo. The man drove them to their destination.

**Sorry if it is rushed slightly toward the end there, i was being kicked off. any way, enjoy and Angie's surprise will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**what do you think of this one? dramatic? that's just what i was going for! any way be sure to RER!**


	24. Chapter 23: not knowing till now

**so sorry for the wait, but its midterms and I am studying right now, but here it is! Chapter 23! hope you all like it! R.E.R.!**

**~~Dear Diary~~**

Chapter 23

The traffic was light which was good. The silence in the back was slightly awkward, but not as awkward as before. At least Troy and Gabriella weren't screaming at each other. That was a good thing; but, it was annoying the driver that they wouldn't stop staring at eachother, like they were both wishing to kiss the other and caress the other's face in their palms. Troy cleared his throat, "So,...where are you taking us?" he asked the driver who stopped at a red light and looked in the review mirror. His green eyes penetrating Troy's blue ones, "can't say." he said in a flat monotone.

"Can't or won't." Gabriella mumbled, Troy heard but the driver, not so much. Troy grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers and gave it a squeeze. Gabriella smiled and leaned into his side, and rested her head on his shoulder-something that she's missed doing for 11 years. Troy put his head on hers and kissed the top of it, "I'm going with that he won't tell us." he whispered, of course to the driver, it probably looked like they were being all mushy. He felt like gagging and he wanted to puke up the bile that was in his throat. Even in high school he's never liked it. He payed attention to the road and not the couple in the back seat; but, after three blocks he heard, "Wait a minute!"

He slammed on the brakes and immediately turned toward the people in the back, his best glare fixed. "I am driving! Have you no brain to-"

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" Troy interrupted, his fists clenched and his knuckles turning white. His blue eyes were fixed in a glare and his jaw was set and his teeth were clamped together, he resembled a mad dog that looked ready to attack. The tension in the air was so thick that it stayed silent for a few minutes, then the minutes grew long and it felt like they'd been sitting for hours Then Gabriella started laughing, which caused Troy and the driver to break the staring contest and look at the brunette who seemed to be on the verge of hysterics.

"Brie, what's so funny?" Troy asked, confusion masking his face and voice. "The guy insulted you and you are laugh-" Gabriella's small hand covered his mouth and she wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes before she spoke. "Troy-don't-you-recognize-him?" giggles escaped her mouth between every word. Troy looked from her to the stiff in the front and back, he shook his head no. Gabriella groaned, "I'll give you a hint. Almost as dumb as Chad and the co-captain of the co-captain of the East High wildcats."

And the light bulb went on. Troy's eyes widened and he looked at the driver again, "Jason? Jason Cross?" The driver turned quickly away so that he was facing the front and he whispered profanities to particularly no one. Sharpay was going to kill him, he was deader than dead. If there was such a thing that could kill him, bring back and kill him again. Oh, yeah there is; her name is Sharpay Evans. He put his foot on the gas and drove on, he tried not to think about the many bad things that Sharpay could do to him. But, that didn't mean that he wasn't scared shitless.

_AngieXxatImprovajavaxX_

The smell of many flavors of coffee surrounded Angie as she stood backstage. Tonight was the night, she was going to sing, To be honest she has never told _anyone _that she could sing. Not even her mother knew. How sad right? Well, now her mother _and _her father were going to hear her sing. She had the song picked out and everything. Its a song that she wrote-it wasn't the song she wrote for her dad, that's kind of personal. No, the song she chose is something that took her all freaking night to write, and it almost got her grounded because she was up all night. But, at least she finished it.

"Angie! You ready!" cheered an overly perky voice. Angie turned slowly around, her cheeks were flushed and her heart felt like it would break out of her chest at any moment.

"A-aunt Sharpay, I-I c-c-can't do this..." she said, her palms were sweaty and slick. She felt sweat beads build up on her forehead and her stomach felt like being a gymnast for the night and was doinf flips and somersalts all over the place.

"Sweety, of course you can do it. Listen your parents are out there right now-confused of why they are here, and Jason for some reason is avoiding me; I'll figure that out later. And I spilled rasberry tea all over my new white pull over and-"

"Aunt Sharpay!" Angie said, ceasing Sharpay's incestant babbling. Sharpay was still the over dramatic, ice queen from East High, but she got better through the years. Her hair wasn't as bright a blond as it used to be, it had a strawberry tint to it and her eyes that were green were now a bronze color and her wardrobe consisted of other colors besides just pink. But, that doesn't mean that pink is still her main color.

"Sorry," she said, twiddling her manicured fingers together. "So, just take deep breaths and relax, Okay?" Angie nodded and gulped loudly. Sharpay pulled her in for a hug and whispered words of comfort in her ear. When they pulled away, Sharpay told Angie that she had to check on the front of the shop and greet the guests-particularly the 'VIP' guests. Angie nodded and finished up getting ready. _Relas, Angie, you can do this. _she told herself, _you are a beast; you can kick anyone's ass at singing! Yeah! let's do this! _

She walked to the dressing area to finish up; now that she had given herself the pep talk. She just kept saying those words in her head and she felt better instantly.

__

"So, why do you think that Jason dropped us off here?" Gabriella asked, sipping her machiatto. It was blended with caramel, chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry. Her favorite mix ever. She and Troy were sitting at a small round table that had a view of a platform that looked like a stage, maybe they did open mic night here.

"It's hard to say, Jason has always been hard to read. What do you think?" Troy asked, looking around at the place. It wasn't crowded, but it was busy.

"I don't know. I guess we just have to-"

"Ohmygawd!" screamed a high pitched voice behind her, causing them both to see who yelled.

"Sharpay?" they both asked, "is that you?"

She nodded vigorously and wrapped her arms around both their shoulders. "Yep, its me! Welcome to _improvajava! _My coffee shop!"

"Yours?" Gabriella said, "I thought that you'd be on broadway or something?"

"Well, I was, but I saw this shop was for sale and I bought and now-it's mine!" she laughed, he laugh was still infectious. Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other awkwardly then laughed slightly before sliding out from Sharpay's arms.

"It's nice to see you Sharpay, really, um...have you seen Angie?" Troy asked, going around the table. He's loved Sharpay like a little sister, but she's always scared him shitless; she is always unpredictable with her actions. Sharpay's eyes widened and then she let out a nervous laugh, "ha-ha, I've seen her, but it's not like she's h-here or anyth-thing...heh.." she was always a horrible liar.

Troy and Gabriella gave each other a sideways glance and then stared back at the strawberry blond in front of them. "Shar-"

"Oh! Look at that!" Sharpay hollered, looking at her non-existent watch. "I've got to go, it is open mic night and the first act-well, really the only act because the others got stage fright and pulled out of the show so I have only one act, but she's decided to-"

"Sharpay!" they both screamed. Sharpay still has that babbling problem that she had in high school.

"Sorry, anyway, you guys just sit here and enjoy the act-you'll love it or so help me that i'll make you love it-and I'll go introuduce the act, its almost time anyway. Enjoy the show, guys." she walked off and Troy and Gabriella just stood there dumbfounded, then Sharpay walked back to them and yelled, "SIT!" which they obeyed right away. She smiled and went up to Troy, "Troysie"-only she is allowed to call him that-"you're famous right? Well, can you tell me what you think of this act? I personally think she's awesome and fantabulous, but hey I'm not the famous one you are so...you think that you can?" she batter her eyelashes and pouted like she was in high school all over again.

Troy sighed and hung his head, how can he resist his younger 'sister'? He can't. She clapped her hands and jumped twice before thanking him and running off to the stage and grabbing the microphone. "Everyone...Hello...HEY!" silence. "Um, I would like to welcome you guys to improvajava's open mic night and since the rest of acts-you all know who you are-pulled out of the show due to stage fright-ametuers- we only have one act, so I would like you all to give a warm loud welcome to the daughter of my very best friend, Angelina Anna Maria Montez!"

Everyone applauded and Troy and Gabriella felt their jaws drop and they applauded slowly, shocked that Angie was doing this. Why didn't she tell them that she could...? And since when could she...? Huh...?

The curtain opened and Angie was on the stage wearing dark purple skinny jeans and a black leather tanktop with a white, plain-looking camisole over it. Classy, yet racy. and to top it off she had black combat boots and she had her hair down in its natural waviness. She walked up to the mic and grabbed it with her hands- which her left one had on a red-leather half glove. "Hey, every one, um..this song is about how I feel about my parents...who happen to be sitting in the corner over there." Everyone turned to look, Troy and Gabriella felt like crawling under a rock and dying. "So, I hope you like it."

Music started to play and it wasn't long before a countdown sounded

_in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..._

And she started to sing her heart out.

_I know, you see_

_Somehow the world will change for me_

_And be so wonderful_

_Live life, breathe air_

_I know somehow we're gonna get there_

_And feel so wonderful_

_I will make you change your *mind*_

_These things happen all the time_

_And it's all real_

_I'm telling you just how I feel_

Troy and Gabriella watched as the lyrics flowed beautifully from her mouth and how the beat of music was enchanting and enticing enough that everyone in the shop started to sway in their seats.

_So wake up the members of my nation_

_It's your time to be_

_There's no chance unless you take one_

_Everytime_

_Just see the brighter side of every situation_

_Somethings are meant to be_

_So give it your best and leave the rest to me_

_I Know_

_This time_

_To raise the hand that draws the line_

_And be so wonderful_

_Golden sunshine_

_I know somehow it's going to be mine_

_And feel so wonderful_

She jumped off the stage and her feet landed with a thud on her parents table, causing her mother's machiatto to spill and splatter, but her mother was watching her daughter sing her heart out and Troy was watching as well, with wide eyes. Why didn't Angie say anything? The beat went faster and she got very into it and she swung her hips in a rock n'roll fashion.

_Show me what you can become_

_There's a dream in everyone_

_And it's all real_

_I'm telling you just how I feel_

_So wake up the members of my nation_

_It's your time to be_

_There's no chance unless you take one_

_Everytime_

_Just see the brighter side of every situation_

_Somethings are meant to be_

_So give it your best and leave the rest to me_

Angie jumped off the table and into the crowd and crowd-surfed to the stage where she finished up her song and smiled as she sang till her lungs burst in an explosion of adrenaline and happiness.

_Leave it all to me_

_Leave it all to me_

_So make it mine and see it through_

_You know you won't be free until you_

_Wake up the members of my nation_

_It's your time to be_

_There's no chance unless you take one_

_Everytime_

_Just see the brighter side of every situation_

_Somethings are meant to be_

_So give it your best and leave the rest to me_

_Leave it all to me_

_Leave it all to me_

_Just leave it all to me_

The whole coffee shop erupted with applause and Troy and Gabriella couln't help but wildly and loudly clap their hands together and cheer for their daughter, with proud smiles on their faces. Some people in the crowd were shouting 'encore', Troy may have started that bit. But, other's joined in and yelled it louder. Angie blushed scarlett as she put the mic back on the stand and she said her thanks, but she couldn't leave the stage. The whole crowd was shouting **encore**! Should she say 'no' or should she just..oh, hell, she grabbed the mic and said, "Thank you! Do you guys want more!" they cheered, and she smiled bigger. "I'll be here tomorrow night!" They cheered again as she put the mic on the stand again and walked off the stage.

Troy and Gabriella got off the stools and followed their daughter backstage. They hadn't expected to hear her sing, hell, they didn't know she could. But, maybe there's something more to her. More than they thought.

"Mom! Dad!" Angie called as she ran up to them and wrapped them both in a hug. They wrapped their arms around her and squeezed tightly, they felt so proud of her. They were proud of her. "Will you guys let me do it again tomorrow?" she asked, pulling away.

"Well,.." Troy said, pulling a serious face for a minute. Angie frowned; a minute passed. "Sure, why not, I see no problem with it."

Angie gasped and hugged him tightly. "Just wait one minute young lady," scolded Gabriella. Troy and Angie turned towards her, "why didn't you tell me-us- that you sing?"

Angie blushed once again. "Well, I just wanted to surprise you guys is all." she looked down at the ground, her face heating up like and turning as red as a fire engine, "and I wrote another song...for dad...when we get home, maybe I'll sing for you guys..." she shuffled her feet.

Troy and Gabriella looked at the suddenly shy 11 year old girl that stood before them and wrapped their arms around her once more. Troy said, "I would like that, baby girl." she smiled.

"That would be lovely, bebe linda." Gabriella said as she hugged her tighter, Angie hugged both of them and soon after they both got a ride from Jason and were on their way home. It had been amazing, singing for a crowd and then having to sing the song that Angie wrote for her dad when she got home. She loved her life. She wanted it to stay like this.

It was perfect.

**Next chapter is the finale. Just letting you all know. Hope you all liked this one. **

**The blue review button calls out to you...click away...click...**


	25. Chapter 24: The End

**Dear Diary **

**~Chapter 24~**

By the time the trio got into the apartment, Angie was asleep in Troy's arms. Her hands curled up against her abdomen, and tiny snores escaping her mouth; she had had a long day. She didn't even change her clothes; Jason had offered a ride-after Sharpay demanded that he offer one. However, Troy and Gabriella both declined and just accepted for taking a cab and paying cab fare. They were home in less than two hours because the traffic had gotten lighter as the night grew late. Both parents were thankful. "Her room is on the left; across from mine." Gabriella said, shutting the door to the apartment, in a hushed voice while leading Troy to Angie's bedroom.

"She certainly surprised us, huh?" Troy said, shoving the door open with his shoulder and walking into her room; only to find that her walls were completely covered in pictures of him. Pictures and posters of him when he was on the lakers and then the oldest picture was the East High wildcats teamphoto-his head was circled in sharpie. Then, the basketball pictures disappeared on the west wall of the room; that wall was covered in just random magazine photos of him, and the two movie posters that he helped design a while back. He was torn between feeling happy that his daughter had actually cared for him while he was...well, not in her life; or, totally creeped out that she has turned into a stalker of some kind.

"Kind of weird isn't it Troy?" Gabriella said, coming up behind him and pulling back the covers on her daughters bed-which, of course, had his face on it. "I keep asking her why she has all of this, or why she insists on having it and she just says that it makes feel closer to her dad..." she droned off when she saw Troy staring at her. "What?" she asked, wrapping her arms around her waste.

Troy shrugged and went the two feet to Angie's bed and put her down, then he pulled the covers up to her shoulders and tucked her in. "Nothing," Troy said when he was finished, he walked silently out of the room. Trying not to wake his daughter. "I was just...uh...well, I was jus-" he was interrupted when Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a light kiss on his lips, when she pulled away, she smiled and giggled at his shocked expression. It took him a few minutes to gain his words back.

"What was that for?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waste and pulling her towards him slightly. "I don't take pity kisses..." he teased.

"What? Troy Bolton? I do not give pity kisses!" she teased back, a secretive smile forming on her lips and her fingers twisting themselves in his hair; pulling his face down sever so slightly.

"Well, then," he whispered, staring into her eyes and then moving them down to stare at her lips; as if he were asking permission. Just like he did in high school. "I guess, I need to give you something..."

Her smile grew bigger, "and what would that be...wildcat?"

"Ooh, 'wildcat' haven't been called that in a long, _long,_ while...what brought this attitude on?" he tightened his grip on her and walked her slowly to the wooden door across from Angie's. Her back hit the door gently and Troy moved his hand and put it on the door knob. He twisted it, and a second before opening Gabriella said "well, I just thought that-" she was interrupted when Troy planted a kiss on her lips. It was gentle, it was rough, it was passionate. And most of all it was warm and inviting. That was what Gabriella missed the most about Troy's kisses.

He flung the door open, and it hit the wall. But, neither Troy nor Gabriella jumped apart to awknowledge it. They continued walking further into the room, when they were passed the door, Troy swung out his foot and closed the door. Gabriella led him to the bed, he pushed her a little to far over the edge and they both fell onto the stuffed matress where they were short of going crazy.

Troy's hands unwrapped from her waist and rested on her hips, then traveled to the buckle on her jeans. he effortlessly unfassened them and slid them down her toned and tan legs, when they reached her ankles she kicked them off and they fell onto the floor. Gabriella moved her hands from his neck and found his shoulders, then moving her hands to his chest- for a second she placed them over his nipples and circled them with her two index fingers; causing him to moan softly, then she slid her fingers down his washboard stomach and rested on the hem of his shirt, where she pushed up the white cotton material and slid it over his head and tossed it on the floor. Soon, more and more clothes came off, until Troy was shirtless and in nothing but his boxers and Gabriella was in her bra and panties.

Troy removed his mouth from hers and traveled her neck, inhaling her scent-vanilla and strawberries-and tracing circles on her waist on her back until his hands rested on the clasp of her bra. Gabriella moved her hands up and down his stomach, moaning as his tongue swept across her collarbone and then down her throat to the middle of her breasts. Oh, how she missed him. He unclasped her bra and tossed it aside, feeling like it wasn't going to be needed and then moved his mouth to her left breast and began swirling his tongue around the nipple making it hard and Gabriella moan louder, about ready to reach her climax. Of course, both of them were caught up in their moment that they forgot about the sleeping 11 year old across the hall. Troy continued to kiss her pleasurably as Gabriella moved her hands to his boxers and began to push them down not seeing the use for them either, when she got them to his knees she began to explor him. As if she were in high school again. Her hands circle his hips and then traveled down eventually enclosing around his hard member. Causing him to moan louder and move his mouth to hers and kiss her senseless. She continued to stroke it as the time progressed, eventually, she let go and went back to drawing circles on his stomach and back; but it became incredibly difficult when he began entering her.

Her fingers curled in pleasure as she moaned, she began to pant heavily as she reached her climax, she called out his name several times. "Troy...Troy...Troy, faster...harder...Troy..." he began pumping and thrusting faster and harder, causing her to groan more. She began to claw at his back with her nails when her orgasm reached its peak and Troy groaned in pure ecstacy and bliss. "Gabriella...Gab...Brie..." Both have missed each other, they just didn't know how much.

When Troy was tired from the thrusting he rested on top of her and put his forehead on hers; both were tired and were panting heavily. Their skin glittered with the tiny beads of sweat that had gathered as their 'activity' built up. Troy lifted his head, only to find Gabriella staring up at him smiling, playing with a lock of his hair. "Brie, I love you...so...much..."

"I...love...you...Troy...never stopped..." she pulled his head to her and he kissed her gently on the lips and pulling back to lay his head on her chest, feeling her chest lift and fall; and her heart beat as it tried to calm down. Both, Troy and Gabriella laid there on the queen bed and held each other in the other's arms. They stayed there until they had to get up. Which was-according to Gabriella's bed side clock-in three hours...well, they did stay up all night. It wasn't until ten minutes later that they closed their eyes and rested in each other's arms until the sun broke the new york morning sky.

It took 11 years for Troy to find out what he lost his senior year in high school; it took him 11 years to find out what he was missing, but most importantly, it took him 11 years and some odd days and hours to find out what he had...to find out who he loved the most and who he's always loved.

When someone is young and in love, they think that they can do what ever and nothing will hurt them. Well, they would be wrong. If they think that they can do what ever ...be with anybody who'll tell them they love them, well, they are bound to experience the most painful thing that anybody; man or woman, can go through. Heartbreak. And it doesn't always heal right way. Sometimes, it takes a long to get over it, but when the right person comes along, they heal up that wound and it's better-but if the 'right' person isn't the right person then the wound isn't healed or closed, it's just bandaged. And bandages always come off.

**Yay! Dear Diary is done! Hope you guys like the last chapter! please review! thank yousu much for the previous reviews! you guys have been great, i love you all so freaking much! i could just give you guys big huge dog kisses! (but i wont cause that would be weird) any way, please review! tell me what you think!**

**Tenney. **

**Love you all!**


	26. Angie's Song that she wrote in ch 18

**Save Me **

_**(Dear Diary; Angie's song to Troy)**_

_**I wander down an empty road, **_

_** I stand at the frosty corner; awaiting your wings to cover me, **_

_** But my dark is so thick...I can hardly see, **_

_** please, daddy, save me. **_

_** Save me from this dark, **_

_** save me from this hole**_

_** help me protect my heart and soul**_

_**I'm counting on you;**_

_**to make my dreams come tru-u-ue...**_

_**I just wish that you'd save me, **_

_**just want you to save me**_

_**Never have i been alone, **_

_**never will i die, **_

_**not as long as it's only you and I**_

_**yi-yi-yi-yi-aye...**_

_**Daddy, you're my angel**_

_**daddy, you're my stone, **_

_**please wrap your arms around me, **_

_**and never leave me alone, **_

_**oh-oh oh-oh**_

_**Save me from this dark, **_

_** save me from this hole**_

_** help me protect my heart and soul**_

_**I'm counting on you;**_

_**to make my dreams come tru-ue**_

_**i'll always be your little...girl.**_

_**save me from this world. **_

_**Save me from this dark, **_

_** save me from this hole**_

_** help me protect my heart and soul**_

_**I'm counting on you;**_

_**to make my dreams come tru-u-u-u-u-u-ue...**_

_**i want to always be with you. **_

_**only yo-o-o-o-o-o-ou.**_

_**ooh.**_


End file.
